A Way of Life
by firstdragonrider
Summary: When Jack, Sam, and Daniel get captured by natives, a whole new adventure unfolds that will change their lives forever.
1. Naqudah, Sneezing, and Coffee

Title:  A Way of Life

Summary:  When Jack, Sam, and Daniel get captured by natives, a whole new adventure unfolds that will change their lives forever.

Season:  Somewhere in season seven

Disclaimer:  I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters in it.

_A/N: I solemnly swear that I will try to make each chapter long… or I'm going to die in the attempt. This was just an idea that came to me. I don't really know where I'm going to go with it yet. We will have to wait and see. This is just a prolog of some sort, the action will start next chapter._

According to the SGC's dialing program, P3X-858 was a peaceful planet with little human contact. There were a couple of scattered villages that seemed to pose no threat to the advanced species of earth and the soil was apparently rich in the substance known to most people as Naqudah. Upon her request, Major Samantha Carter and the rest of her team were scheduled to explore this new found planet further on Tuesday at 0900 hour. General Hammond had agreed, seeing as SG-1 weren't doing anything exciting during this time anyway. This could also be a good opportunity to mine more Naqudah. The General informed the team leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill, later that day.

"So, what's this I hear about P3X-8-something or another?" The voice of her higher ranking officer made Sam look up from the papers she was reading. Jack was standing in the doorway to her lab, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in the pockets of his green BDU pants. He had a slight sparkle of interest in his brown eyes but Sam could see that he was mainly bored and looking for something to do.

"P3X-858, Sir." She corrected as she glanced back to science report given to her by one of her fellow scientists. Jack didn't look surprised that she knew the gate address already, she always had them memorized by heart.

"Yeah, that one." He confirmed. "Do they have any cool weapons?" He asked hopefully, desperately hoping that this wasn't going to be another boring mission where Daniel and Sam got to explore and have fun with their rocks and minerals. Sam met his pleading eyes and gave a small smile.

"No sir, no cool weapons." She knew what was coming next.

"And no Jaffa ass we can kick?" Jack asked again, knowing all too well that the answer would probably be no.

"No sir. But we did find some cool Naqudah composites not far from the gate." Sam said with apologetic eyes. She knew that the Colonel didn't enjoy such missions. Jack frowned slightly and bounced up and down a couple of times.

"Are there any trees?" he asked with a dramatic sigh. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir, there are trees." She said.

"I hate trees…" Jack mumbled, abandoning his position by the door and walking up to Sam's desk. He turned his head slightly, trying to get a look at what she was reading. "What are you reading?" he asked, his eyes wandering away from the paper and to a small electrical advice that Sam had been working on earlier. Sam saw where his eyes wandered and quickly picked up the device, saving it from certain destruction by the Colonel's fiddling hands. Jack glared at her momentarily for the loss of his to-be toy.

"A science report." Sam stated simply. As much as she loved her Colonel, he was very distracting and would usually break something. He would be better off annoying Daniel or Teal'c. Obviously bored, Jack shrugged and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to go see what Danny and Teal'c are doing. See you tomorrow in the morning." He called to her before disappearing out the door. Mission accomplished, Sam went back to her report.

After going through and replying to it, she wandered off to find the scientist and give the report back. After doing so, Sam went back to her lab but found that she had finished all work that had to be done. Frowning, she glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was only ten at night. 'Maybe I'll just call it a night and get a full night's sleep.' She thought with a shrug. Grabbing her car keys, she made her way to the locker room to change into her civilian clothes. After having completed that, she headed toward Daniel's office. He deserved a full night's sleep too, especially if the Colonel had been bothering him that day.

Suddenly a loud sneeze echoed through the deserted corridor, followed by loud crashing sounds and a surprised yelp. Alarmed, Sam jogged the rest of the way until she reached Daniel's office, where she stopped in the doorway. Papers were everywhere; some were even floating down toward the floor while other were already on the ground. The remains of a coffee mug lay on the floor too, and many of the papers had fallen fate to the brown substance. In the middle of it all sat a dazed Daniel Jackson, legs sticking straight out and his glasses sitting lopsided on his face. Sam couldn't help but giggle at the sight and her hand quickly shot up to her mouth to cover the noise. This brought Daniel's attention back to earth and he looked in her direction with a dismayed expression.

"One of the new guys got a cat." He explained. "That sheds…a lot." He clarified when Sam raised an eyebrow. That cat must have shed a lot to actually make Daniel sneeze when they weren't even in the same room. Daniel raised a bloody and coffee stained hand and grimaced at the sight. Sam instantly regretted laughing at him and quickly made her way through the mess to crouch down beside him.

"It's just a small cut." She assured him after having quickly looked over his hand. "Cuts on the fingers tend to bleed a lot." She added reassuringly when Daniel gave his bloody hand a doubting glance. Daniel nodded and then looked over the rest of him, most parts of which were soaked in coffee. His gaze then turned to the rest of his room and he groaned.

"I had just organized all those papers in alphabetical order. It took me the last two hours to finish." He whined, standing with Sam's help. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Let's get your hand cleaned up and then I can help you sort them again." She said. She'd rather spend time with Daniel then going home and sleeping. She probably wouldn't fall asleep anyway now that she thought about it.

Steering Daniel to the nearest water source, which happened to be a sink in one of the labs, they managed to clean Daniel's hand up as best as they could. It had stopped bleeding and since the cut was small, they decided to just plaster on some bandages instead of going to the infirmary and being stuck there for the next half hour. After Daniel had gotten a new set of clothes on, they made their way back to the disaster zone. They spent the next hour or so cleaning up Daniel's office, managing to save most of the papers that hadn't been stained by the coffee. Many papers later, Sam and Daniel stood leaning against Daniel's desk with a cup of coffee each.

"Well that was fun." Sam said with a small smile. Daniel glanced at her before taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, you ready for the mission tomorrow?" He asked her. "Jack didn't seem so thrilled about it when he came for his daily 'annoy Daniel Jackson' session." He added, staring at nothing in general with knitted eyebrows. Sam ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Yes, I'm ready. Apparently there was some sort of pillars by the gate that might have some sort of Ancient written on them." Sam said, nudging Daniel with her elbow. This made Daniel brighten considerably in mood and he gave her a smile.

"Really? We haven't found anything Ancient in a very long time." He said hopefully. Glancing up at Daniel's clock, Sam realized that it was almost twelve thirty in the morning.

"I should get going. We have to be here at 0900 for departure." She said, setting down the coffee cup on Daniel's desk. "You should go to bed too. You need the sleep." She added, patting Daniel on the arm. Daniel sighed.

"I guess. Thanks for the help! See you tomorrow!" He said, giving her a smile. They parted, both being excited about tomorrow's mission.


	2. Flying Boulders

Flying Boulders

The dialing program for the gate was a very complex system, containing more than a thousand gate addresses. So far, they had made a rather large dent in that sum but they still had a far way to go. P3X-858 was yet another planet that the Stargate teams needed to explore, and even though it would probably be boring, SG-1 was the best team to send. Up in the control room, the coordinates were entered into the screen and the gate started to move. As the first chevron locked, a loud voice called out.

"Chevron One encoded," This was followed by the gate continuing its spinning motion to encode the second symbol. "Chevron Two encoded," As the voice called out again, the doors to the gate room opened and SG-1 casually strolled in, fully armed and ready to depart. Jack and Daniel came first, both looking considerably tired and to emphasize the point, Jack yawned. Sam and Teal'c followed, both looking wide awake and ready for action.

"Off to soil world we go…" Jack muttered to his team mates who chose to ignore him. He had been making comments like these all morning.

"Chevron Three encoded," the gate technician called again. General Hammond came through the other door and approached SG-1. This was one of the first departures through the gate for quite some time now. Everything seemed so quiet and, well, boring. The General wanted to say a goodbye before they left; he had nothing better to do. Well except paperwork. After this he would have to go up to his office to complete forms and such. Hammond sighed.

"Chevron Four encoded," Jack turned to face his General.

"Here to wish us good luck on the soil collecting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can assure you that I won't let any mineral monsters eat these two." He added with a smirk, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder toward Sam and Daniel. Hammond gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, good luck Major Carter and Daniel Jackson." He said, ignoring Jack and directing the phrase to the two youngest members of the team. They both smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said with a glance at the frowning Colonel.

"Chevron Five encoded," The General nodded and then turned to make his way back up into the control room. "Chevron Six encoded," As Hammond stood by the dialing computer to watch his star-team go through the gate, he noticed the address that the gate was dialing. The last chevron, which was yet to be dialed, was blinking and changing rapidly. Even though he wasn't a technician, George knew that wasn't normal.

"Chevron Seven locked." The gate swooshed to life and then settled back down into a pool of blue liquid. SG-1 started heading up the ramp. Alarmed, George knew he had to stop them. They weren't going to P3X-858, they were going to an entirely different planet.

"SG-1, Stop!!" General Hammond yelled into the microphone, causing everyone in the control and gate room to jump in surprise. Jack, Sam, and Daniel were already through but Teal'c stopped abruptly and took a step back just as the Stargate disengaged. Teal'c turned and looked up into the control room with a raised eyebrow. The General stared at the inactive Stargate as technicians rushed about him, having figured out what had happened. One of them came and spoke something in Hammond's ear and the General relayed the info through the microphone.

"That wasn't P3X-858…that was P3X-869."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Through many years of experience, gate traveling had become like breathing for the three team members of SG-1, while most other people who weren't frequently going through the gate it could be a pain. You would mainly get sick to your stomach or have a nasty headache. But when SG-1 stepped out of the gate onto what was supposed to be P3X-858, their stomach's dropped.

"Duck!!" Jack screamed before flinging himself on the ground to avoid the flying boulder that was heading straight toward them. He hoped that his team had made it down on the ground because moments later there was a loud crash as the boulder smashed the Stargate into three pieces. Cursing, Jack turned his head back to see both Daniel and Sam on the ground with their weapons ready, but Teal'c was nowhere in sight. His thoughts were disturbed as a dirty boot kicked him hard in the thigh, making Jack grimace in pain.

"Get up." Said an unfamiliar and unwelcoming voice. Standing slowly, Jack aimed his gun at the man in front of him. He was about the same size as Jack but with a lot more muscle. This man would be a tough match even against Teal'c. He had a plastic construction working hat on his head, or at least that's what it looked like. His green t-shirt and pants looked brown with all the mud that covered them. This was not a clean man. Glancing around, Jack saw more of these types of men surrounding them with guns aimed at him and his teammates.

"What are you doing coming through the blue-hole?" the man in front of Jack snarled. Daniel stepped in.

"We are peaceful travelers that have come here to establish a-"he was cut off by the dirty man.

"Actually, I don't care what you are. You are on government and demolition property without permission and must be punished for this crime." The man sneered. Jack narrowed his eyes and gave a mock smile.

"Listen pal, we're not here to start a fight. If you just let us go, we promise not to come back and disturb your little tea-party." Jack said, making Daniel cringe. That was exactly what he hoped Jack wouldn't do. The man in front of Jack suddenly punched Jack in the face, making him stumble backwards into Sam in confusion. They both went crashing to the ground with yelps of surprise. Daniel trained his weapon on the man that had punched Jack.

"Shut up and drop your weapons." The man said coldly, glaring at Jack who was trying to get off Sam. He helped her back up and he nodded to Daniel who put his weapon on the ground with Sam's and Jack's. The man nodded toward a group of sturdy built men.

"Terk, Jon, Perka, take them to the city and the Punishers. Kale, radio the city to tell them we are coming." The men nodded and mumbled 'yes Fang' before performing the duties they had been given. The three men grabbed hold of SG-1 by twisting their arms behind their backs and started leading them off, toward what seemed like a well worn road.

Looking around, Daniel made out small handmade huts, building equipment, and a large mechanism of some sort that must have been the thing that fired the boulder. It looked a lot like a catapult except it was made to look like some sort of armored tank. 'These people must be rather advanced,' Daniel thought. The whole place looked like a construction place, which was probably what it was.

"What village are you taking us to?" Daniel asked, wondering which of the villages on P3X-858 had this advanced technology. The man holding him laughed loudly.

"I wouldn't call Apalla a village. It's the planets capital city." The man said with another chuckle. Daniel looked at Sam and Jack in confusion. Then it dawned on him. This wasn't P3X-858. This was a whole other planet.

"We're screwed…" Daniel said under his breath as they were lead down the road.

_A/N: This chapter might have been a little confusing. The dialing computer misdialed and sent Jack, Sam, and Daniel to another planet where they emerged into a construction site. The workers were just in the process of destroying the Stargate (for reasons that will be explained later) and SG-1 barely managed to avoid being crushed. Now they are being taken to Apalla which is the planets capital. More will come._


	3. The Punishers and The Punished

The Punishers and The Punished

The city of Apalla was something that could only be described as confusing, strange, and fascinating. The first thing the distraught team noticed as they were lead into town was the outrageous variety of technology level. There were things from all over different time periods, ranging from the early middle ages to far beyond Earth's technology level. In one corner of the street stood a blacksmith's shop, swords and axes hanging on display outside while across the street was a store where they sold guns and explosives. On the street sides stood parked cars and wagons, horses and donkeys, bicycles and mopeds. There was even some sort of flying vessel parked farther down the street. The street itself was made out of some sort of concrete; it was perfectly smooth underneath all the animal dung and dirt that currently covered it.

The houses looked very cramped together, with doors lining the walls almost every six feet. On some areas of the street, tents were set up and merchandise lined up inside. The team couldn't catch a glimpse of what was being sold. Most people wandering the streets was either wearing long robes in one of three distinct colors, or some sort of modern attire like a t-shirt and normal looking pants. The robed people consisted of white, grey, and black. Some of the women wore long, beautiful dresses or complimenting soft garments. All of this made SG-1 rather speechless.

"This is amazing…" Daniel finally mustered up as they continued down the street (more like pushed down the street by their captors). He was taking everything in with wide, curious eyes.

"How can one civilization sustain so many different age periods at one time? This would usually be impossible; one level of society could overtake the other less advanced in matter of days. Incredible!" Sam said, sharing Daniel's amazement. Jack looked over at a group of women, all dressed in white silky robes. They glanced back at him with smiles and then burst into giggles, making Jack smirk.

"Who are these people with different colored robes?" Daniel asked, craning his head back to catch a look at Perka.

"Those are higher-class members. Most work for the government or for other powerful people in our world. The ones with the black robes are called the Punishers. We are taking you to the place where they reside now." Terk said with almost no emotion from where he was holding Jack.  
"The Punishers, eh? They don't sound like a group of nice people." Jack said, tearing his eyes away from the group of women to glance over at Daniel who shrugged.

"No, they are not, but they do help keep the city in order. They are the ones that offer us protection and enforce the laws." Perka said, also distracted by the group of white robed women.

"Like the police." Sam stated to Daniel and Jack. They both nodded.

"So we are going to these Punishers so they can throw is in jail?" Jack asked with no enthusiasm. Perka burst into a short fit of deep laughter that caught the attention of many passer-bys.

"No my friend," Perka said, reaching over to give Jack a hard slap on his back, making Jack wince in slight pain. "Jail is for small crimes like not obeying orders. You will receive much worse." These words did nothing to ease the feeling of anxiety that had been slowly building up in Jack's gut.

"Great…" he mumbled, averting his eyes to the ground.

The group suddenly turned a corner and approached a large, white marble house that was magnificently decorated with golden paint and sculptures. Jack gave a low whistle at the sight.

"Is that pure gold?" Daniel asked as he studied the architecture. "It looks like it's from the Roman period, like a temple of some sort." He added.

"This is the White House. It is where the representatives of our nation reside." Terk explained, his face still bearing no emotion.

"Coincident or not?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows at his team mates. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously but Sam gave him a small smile. They turned sharply and their line of vision was now filled with a rather intimidating black cube with one door. A man, dressed in a black robe, stood outside with some sort of gun.

"That's where you're going." Jon said in a low and creepy voice. This was probably the first time they had heard him speak and when Sam glanced back at him, he tightened his grip on her arm, making her clench her fists against the pain. Unfortunately, Jack and Daniel hadn't seemed to notice as their eyes were currently studying the huge black cube that they were rapidly approaching. As they stepped through the door, they heard Perka mutter under his breath.

"Welcome to the Black House." Then there was a flash of white light and everything went black.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The first thing Sam noticed when she woke up was the faint distinct sound of buzzing that usually came from some sort of technology or device. The second thing she noticed was the most obvious, the complete darkness of the room. High up in the ceiling, probably some twenty feet up, hovered some sort of disk that was giving off minimum light, telling her that at least she wasn't blind. This was definitely the source of the buzzing sound. The light wasn't strong enough to eliminate the whole room though. They also had new clothing on, some sort of t-shirt and cotton pants. The thought that someone had undressed her was disgusting. Suddenly she heard shuffling from behind her, distracting Sam from her thoughts, and she was quickly up on her feet, straining to see anything in the darkness.

"Hello?" she asked suspiciously, her voice echoing in what must have been a room of some sort.

"Sam!?" The rather surprised and relieved voice of Daniel called back to her and she could hear footsteps in her direction.

"Daniel!" Sam called out, relieved that her team-mate sounded fine. She started heading toward where she thought she had heard his voice. "Do you know where the Colonel-"her sentence was cut off as someone crashed into her, sending Sam flying backwards by the unsuspected force. She heard the unmistakable yelp from Daniel as he also crashed to the ground, landing on top of her. Sam winced as her head connected with the ground painfully. Suddenly Daniel's hand was resting lightly on the side of her face, apparently trying to identify who he had crashed into.

"Sam, is that you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Sam managed to squeeze out even with the lack of air. Daniel was not a very light person.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Daniel said quickly, picking himself up from her and grabbing her hand in the process to help her up. "I didn't think it was you for a minute so I thought it was better to keep you pinned down." He explained and Sam could practically feel his embarrassment in the darkness.

"It's fine." Sam assured him as she tenderly rubbed the back of her head where it had impacted with the ground. "Have you seen the Colonel?" she said, changing the subject to what she had been trying to ask before. Realizing how stupid that sounded, they couldn't see anything anyway, she rephrased her question. "Do you know if the Colonel is here?" That sounded better.

"No," Daniel said, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder so that he wouldn't lose her in the darkness. "I just practically woke up." He added. Sam nodded and waited for his reply. When it never came she remembered that once again they couldn't see.

"Yeah, me too." She said instead, feeling foolish.

"Should we go see if there's a way out of here?" Daniel supplied, taking a couple of steps forward. Sam followed, taking on the lead.

"Just keep your hand on my shoulder so we don't lose each other." Sam ordered him as they continued walking in no real direction. Suddenly her foot impacted something round and soft, causing her to trip. She hadn't been expecting the obstacle and for a moment she tried to regain her balance. Realizing that it was pointless, she ended up trying to save Daniel instead.

"Let go!" she managed to call out before she went crashing to the ground for the third time that day.

"Forcryingoutloud, my head." moaned the obvious voice of Colonel O'Neill.

"Jack!" The pleased voice of Daniel, who had heeded Sam's advice and let go before he too had suffered the same fate as her, called out.

"Daniel, could you please tell me why you are trying to play soccer with my head?" Jack asked slowly in pain and annoyance.

"Sorry sir." Came the sincere and pain filled reply from Sam, who was lying a foot away from him judging by her voice. "That was my fault. I can't really see anything in this dark." She heaved herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her arm which she had fallen on when tripping over Jack's head. 'This is so not my day.' She thought in frustration.

Without warning, bright lights illuminated the room and the three members of SG-1 had to squint at the sudden change.

"Welcome Punished." Said a rather intimidating voice, the sound coming from the floating disc device. There was a pause before the voice was heard again. "It is time to decide your fate."

_A/N: So very sorry for not having updated for a while. This was sitting unfinished on my desktop and everytime I logged on I was telling myself to finish it but I always forgot. . Anywho, here is the next chapter, and thanks to all of you who reveiwed. I need a cool/intimidating name for one of the Punishers. Any suggestions??_


	4. Twinkle Twinkle Killer Star

Twinkle Twinkle Killer Star

Squinting at the change of light, Sam tried to make out her other teammates. After a couple of mille-seconds, her eyes adjusted and she made out her friends sitting a couple of feet away from her. Jack was sitting in the same cross-legged position as hers, with his hands rubbing the side of his head. Daniel stood towering over Jack, blinking in surprise. Both of the men were wearing similar attire as she was with black t-shirts and cotton pants. The room that they were sitting in was a bare and large square with white walls, floor, and ceiling. It reminded Sam of the time when she had been taken by the Replicators and she quickly stood and briskly walked over to her teammates as Jack stood up.

The glowing disk then descended down toward them, causing all three team members to group together more closely and take a step back. The disk stopped in front of them and displayed a life-sized holographic image of a large man in a black cloak. His face was hidden beneath the hood.

"Once again, welcome." The voice projected, and this time SG-1 was certain that the voice came from the man in the cloak.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you should really look into decorating this room. Right now it seems a little empty." Jack said with a fake grin. The man in the cloak didn't seem very affected by his comment.

"I am Rok, and I shall be the Punisher who will give you your punishment." The hologram continued.

"Hi Rok. I think we may have a misunderstanding here," Daniel said kindly, stepping forward. "You see, we are just explorers from another planet who come through the Stargate to make peaceful contact with other civilizations."

"There is no misunderstanding. You all trespassed on government land and must be punished as so!" Rok said angrily. The three friends glanced uneasily at each other. What Daniel had said shouldn't have upset him so much.

"How about you let us go back through the Stargate and you will never see us again? We promise!" Jack asked with a pleased smile.

"The Ring has been destroyed so that the Fakers can never return." Rok said with a hint of anger still in his voice. "How do we know that you are not one of the Fakers? You look nothing like them and that is why we have spared your life so far."

"He must mean the Goa'uld." Daniel muttered. "We assure you that we are not Fakers. We are from a planet called Earth. The Tauri, have you heard of them?" Daniel tried, hoping that these people would understand. Rok was quiet for a while before he turned and consulted quietly with someone who the three team members couldn't see.

"Your punishment of cutting your tongues out has been rethought and a new fate shall be bestowed upon you." Jack frowned at the comment. So they had been thinking of cutting their tongues out, what a lovely fate. "Your new punishment is death!" Rok sounded oddly pleased with this and he rested his hands behind his back.

"Wow, hold on a second!" Jack burst out in anger, taking a step forward. "We just told you that we weren't these Fakers, as you call them. We are just normal people." Jack paused for a moment. "Sort of…" he added with a reluctant expression.

"You are from the planet where the Fakers first harvested us. It is partly thanks to you that the Fakers have invaded our worlds, posing as gods." Rok said, his voice once again loud, uncontrolled, and angry.

"But that was a really long time ago!" Sam tried, watching Rok with pleading eyes.

"It was because of the Fakers that this happened!" Rok said angrily, tearing off his black hood to reveal his face. Sam gasped. Half of Rok's face was a metal slab. A smooth half circle of metal that reflected in the bright light. The other half of Rok's face was a mess. He was bald with scars running across his head and across his face, one slashing across his vivid blue eye. He didn't look human. He was more half metal, half human. "You see!! They burned and cut my face, the doctors thought I wouldn't survive. But I did, and now I'm going to punish everyone who has ever crossed paths with the Fakers. They shall pay for what they did!" Rok continued. He turned away and reached out a hand to press some buttons that were out of sight for the three members of SG-1. "Your death is certain." Rok said in a low voice, having finally calmed down after his anger attack. His hood was still down though and the three friends couldn't help but stare at the round metal slab.

Suddenly, across the room, three holes opened in the wall and six objects emerged, two from each hole. For a moment they just hovered there, letting the team get a good look at the objects. They looked like metal stars with a yellow glowing center. The team glanced at each other in confusion. Before any of them had the chance to speak, the stars started spinning and heading toward them with incredible speed. Jack swore loudly before he started running backwards toward the wall to get as far away from the spinning stars as possible.

"Get out of the way!!" He called to Daniel and Sam as he ran, but the two friends were already heading in opposite directions. The stars followed, breaking up into groups of two and heading after each one of them.

"Daniel, duck!" Sam called out as she saw the stars zooming toward Daniel's head. Daniel ducked quickly and the stars whizzed over his head, barely missing. Sam kept running, veering around the floating disk device and an amused Rok. Was that bastard going to watch them fight for their lives? Suddenly Sam heard a low humming sound coming directly from behind her and increasing, she rolled onto the ground and maneuvered around so that she faced the opposite direction. The stars flew over her head and she started running once more, this time toward the opposite wall.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sam saw Daniel ducking and rolling repeatedly on the ground as the stars were in hot pursuit. They smashed into the ground, leaving large dents in the white material as it tried to impale Daniel to the floor. She neared the wall and tried to think of some sort of plan to get rid of the stars. She would surely become tired very soon since she wouldn't be able to maintain this speed for such a long time. The whizzing was once again heard behind her and the wall was quickly approaching. Thinking of a plan, Sam sped up, waiting until the last second to turn away from the wall. She heard a loud _thump_ as something impacted with the wall behind her and she dared to glance over her shoulder. One of the stars was stuck in the wall and its yellow light was flickering and dying out. The other star, however, veered away from the wall and continued its pursuit of Sam. Sam cursed under her breath and changed course, heading toward another wall in hopes that she could use the same maneuver on the remaining star.

"Ouch!" The loud voice of Jack, followed by many curses, reached Sam's ears and she glanced to her right where Jack was running in the opposite direction of her. He had a small gash on his calf, not deep enough to be serious but enough to hurt. Sam continued running, her lungs complaining greatly at the lack of Oxygen. She needed to rest soon or she was going to collapse.

"Sam! Look out!" Daniel's voice distracted Sam for a moment and she turned to see Daniel standing by the floating disk and hologram with a scared expression on his face. Before Sam had the time to react to his warning, something slammed into her upper left arm. Immediately pain seared through her body and she clenched her teeth tightly to keep from screaming. Instead of collapsing like she thought she would, the speed and force that the star had hit her with propelled her forward, straight toward the wall. She hit it with a sickening thump and then collapsed on the ground.

She could feel the star in her arm, pulsating and pushing against her bone, trying to dig through her body so it could finish her off. Her head felt like it had been crushed and blackness started slowly to creep into her vision. She wanted so badly to pull out the metal star from her arm and make the pain stop but her limbs wouldn't respond to her thoughts. Sam felt the comforting presence of unconsciousness calling to her but she needed to stay awake. Her team depended on her. But with a final groan, she surrendered to the darkness and everything went black.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1 SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam was aware of a lot of noise, the kind of buzzing sound you would hear on a busy street in the middle of the day. She could hear animal sounds and people talking and laughing. None of these things did anything to improve the bolting and pounding of her head and arm. She could still feel the presence of the star in her arm but it was no longer trying to dig its way out of her arm. It felt very painful none the less. Sam could also feel something wet and cold against her skin where the star had impacted her and she guessed it must be blood. She would surely never be able to use her left arm normally again, and the thought made her angry and frustrated at the same time. At least she was alive.

Sam noted that her body was lying on something cold and uncomfortable while her pillow was warm and comforting. The air was nice and cool around her upper body while her legs were burning up in the sun. She shifted them slightly and her pillow suddenly tensed. 'Well that's odd.' Sam thought in annoyance. Pillows shouldn't tense.

"Sam," came the soft and worried voice of Daniel. Sam slowly opened her eyes, prepared to close them again if it was too bright. The light did hurt her head but not enough for her to close them again. She was lying with her head resting on Daniel's thigh, in a small patch of shade created by Daniel's shirt. He had taken it off and tied it to the top of the cage. Wait, cage? Glancing around, Sam noted that they were in a large metal cage, only tall enough for someone to sit in. 'great…' Sam thought as she noticed where the cage was located.

The noises she had heard were actually coming from a street. A very big street. The street width was probably over forty feet and Sam couldn't get a good view on how long it was. It was crowded with people of all age and sizes wearing different colored robes, mainly grey, and other attire. The cage was located on the side of the street for any passerby to look at.

Sam turned her attention back to Daniel and gave him a weak smile, making his worried expression turn into one of relief.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, her head spinning and pounding in pain just by speaking. Sam tried to bring her arms over her had where she could massage her forehead to maybe make the pain go away but Daniel's hand quickly shot over her and held down her left arm firmly.

"Don't move it," Daniel said at Sam's questioning glance. "It just stopped bleeding and any movement will tear the wound again." He finished, slowly removing his hand.

"Thanks." She said with a grateful smile. "Where is the Colonel?" she asked since apparently he wasn't in the cage with them. He wouldn't fit.

"He's-"Daniel was cut off as a shadow fell over the cage and his expression turned serious. Sam squinted up at the man and noticed that he was holding a gun to Daniel's head.

"Out." The man said in a gruff voice, nodding toward Sam.

"She is still injured, her arm finally stopped bleeding." Daniel said calmly, keeping his eyes glued to Sam who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"I do not wish to have this argument with you again!" The man said in an angry voice, pointing at Sam. "Get. Out. Now."

_A/N: This is very overdue… sorry guys. My life has been very stressful with a family member dying and such. I hope that this long chapter will make it up for you all. I'm still not sure if I should make this a Jack/Sam, Daniel/Sam, or just a team fic. What do you guys think?_


	5. The Handler

"_Out." The man said in a gruff voice, nodding toward Sam. _

_"She is still injured, her arm finally stopped bleeding." Daniel said calmly, keeping his eyes glued to Sam who was looking at him with a confused expression. _

_"I do not wish to have this argument with you again!" The man said in an angry voice, pointing at Sam. "Get. Out. Now."_

_**Italics= Flashback**_

The Handler

"Leave her alone." Daniel said, still maintaining his calm.

"No, Daniel, it's fine." Sam said, keeping her eyes fixed on the man with the gun. She tried sitting up but fell back onto Daniel with a grunt of pain. "Not a good idea." She grumbled, clenching her teeth together against the pounding in her head and arm. Daniel steadied her as she once again tried sitting up. She stayed in a sitting position for a moment, trying to make the world stop spinning so that she could actually get out of the cage.

"Move it!" The man spat out, pressing the gun harder against Daniel's head. Sam scooted down toward the end of the cage where two men were standing glaring at her. They opened the cage door and grabbed a hold of her right arm, dragging her the rest of the way and up onto her feet. Sam glared at them, her left arm hanging limp at her side as they started leading her toward a building.

Sam threw a powerful kick at one of the man's legs, making him crumple to the ground and alarming the other man who quickly threw himself at Sam. She dodged and managed to add in a quick punch to the back of his neck before he went sprawling on the ground. Sam felt lightheaded and dizzy as she tried to focus on an escape route. Seeing that the street wound itself around a corner, Sam willed her feet to start running. She made a mad-dash toward the corner and just as she was about to turn, something heavy slammed into her knocking the air out of her lungs. She grunted in pain as the man who had knocked her down sat down on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Sam was painfully aware that he was squeezing her cut and she could feel fresh blood oozing its way out of the wound. The man seemed fully aware of this though, and he sneered down at her.

"Not so tough now, are ya'?" he growled, bringing his face close to hers. His foul smelling breath made Sam scrunch up her face in disgust as she fought to get the man off of her. Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard the Colonel calling her name, but she couldn't be sure with the blinding pain that was currently running through her system. The man wouldn't budge, he was just too heavy. Then the foul smelling man and the weight were gone and Sam took a deep and grateful breath, filling her lung will clean oxygen. But of course she wasn't getting off that easily. Someone hoisted her up from the ground and marched her back to where Daniel's cage was.

Sam, to her disgust and horror, could now see that the whole street was lined with cages. Some were empty, but most were filled with people. Her little act had caught the attention of most of the people in the cages and they were all looking at her with hopeful eyes as though she would be able to get them free.

"Let these people go!" Sam said angrily as she was thrust toward the man that had held the gun to Daniel's head.

"I can't do that, pretty lady." The man said with a small smile. "Government's orders." He added. Sam glared at him as another man came up beside her and another one behind her. Escape was futile. The man who apparently was in charge took out something that looked suspiciously a lot like a syringe. He started approaching her and Sam took a step back only to get blocked by the man behind her.

"What is that?" Sam asked as the men beside her grabbed hold of her arms.

"It'll make you all better." The man sneered as he injected the substance into Sam's neck. Sam winced as a burning sensation spread all over her body and her limbs went numb. She collapsed and was actually happy that the two men were there to steady her. "Take her to a new cage." The man with the syringe said gruffly as he disappeared into a doorway in the building behind him. Sam was taken to another cage, one placed beside Daniel's and she was unceremoniously dumped inside. The burning in her limbs was almost worse than the pain and Sam knew that if the pain wouldn't stop soon, she would lose consciousness again.

But then suddenly (there had been lot's of surprises today) the pain started ebbing away, leaving her head clear and her arm felt normal. Sam glanced at her left arm and her eyes widened as she witnessed the skin growing right back, over the torn muscle and the embedded star.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she carefully moved her arm with no pain at all. She looked up to see Daniel also staring at her in surprise. "That shouldn't be possible." Sam said in wonder. "Skin and muscle tissue cannot regenerate that fast!"

"And having half a face shouldn't be possible either. We aren't exactly on Earth anymore." Daniel pointed out from his cage. Now when Daniel's shirt wasn't there to give some shade, Sam realized how hot it really was out in the sun. Her neck was already hurting from the sunburn she surely sported.

"What happened and where is the Colonel?" Sam asked, once again wanting to know how they ended up in some sort of slave trade and where her commanding officer had disappeared to. Maybe he had managed to escape! Or he might of gotten killed by the stars. _Think positive!_ Sam told herself.

"Jack's over there," Daniel said, pointing across the street where more cages were lined up. Sam spotted Colonel O'Neill and he gave her a slight wave which Sam returned with a smile. He mouthed the words 'are you ok' and Sam answered with a thumb up.

"And why are we in cages?"

"I think this is some sort of slave trade, Sam. The man who gave you that miracle stuff is called a Handler. I only understood when I saw all the cages with people in them." Daniel explained, his voice taking on a sad tone at the mention of the other people. Most of them looked exhausted and starved like they hadn't had food for a very long time.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Sam questioned as she fingered the spot where the star had entered. If she pushed hard enough, she could feel the sharp metal point of the star through her skin.

"Well, when I called your name you….."

"_Sam! Look out!" Daniel called as he saw a star flying straight toward her. This was a mistake since his voice distracted Sam for a moment and the flying star jammed into her left arm. Daniel watched in horror as she was propelled against a wall and then passed out with that machine thing still imbedded into her arm. Suddenly there was commotion beside him, where the hologram of Rok stood. Another man, also in a black cloak, was currently trying to restrain Rok and push him out of the picture frame. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Jack still trying to get rid of his pursuers and so Daniel sprinted across the room to Sam. _

_She was still unconscious but Daniel could see her left arm twitch and jerk violently like there was something alive inside. He could also see the very edge of the star as it tried to dig its way through Sam's bone. Daniel knew that he wouldn't be able to dig the star out without causing great blood-loss and threatening Sam's life, but that thing could not remain in there. Then, as though his wishes had been answered, Sam's arm stopped jerking and lay still. The room was also notably more silent and Daniel spun around to see Jack heading toward him, his stars laying dead and deactivated where he had been standing before._

"_Punished," said a new voice, just as intimidating and dark as Rok's. As Jack checked Sam's pulse, Daniel noted that a new Punisher was standing where Rok had been before. "The stars have been deactivated and we want to apologize for our fellow Punisher's behavior. We usually do not decide fate upon emotions and Rok got carried away. You are not to be killed." This brought a sigh of relief to the lips of both Jack and Daniel as they kneeled by their fallen teammate. "However, you must still be punished. You are all to be sent to a Handler and your fate's will be determined from there."_

"_What about Sam?" Daniel asked quickly before Jack had the chance to._

"_The female will be taken care of, do no worry." The man said before his image started fading._

"_I'm guessing this is the part where I say, wait, don't go and no one listens?" Jack asked sarcastically. The Punisher ignored him and the hologram disappeared. "I thought so…" Jack grumbled._

"…and then there was flash of white light and when we woke up, we were in these cages." Daniel ended. Sam nodded.

"So Rok got a little carried away with the killing thing?"

"Yeah, just a little." Daniel agreed.

"So now what?" Sam asked, glancing over at Jack who was currently playing with a rock that he had laid claim to.

"I guess we wait until dark and try to get out. You're the military here, not me." Sam rolled her eyes at his comment and leaned back onto the cage bars with a sigh.

"I wonder what the SGC is doing with the rescue efforts. The gate is after all kind of destroyed." She glanced at Daniel who had his attention turned elsewhere.

"They'll think of something," he assured her. "They always do."

_A/N: Oh hey, look, this chapter came out early! Here is a long author's note for ya'll. First of all, you should all go read the short story I just posted called Ancient Twister. Just read it and laugh. After hearing your comments, I've decided to make this a team fic. First reason: I suck at romance. Second Reason: I couldn't decide between Jack/Sam or Daniel/Sam. There will be lots and lots of friendship fluffiness though. Lots. On that scary note, here is the definition of a Handler: someone, usually a man, who sells slaves to citizens and travelers. I feel like I've been neglecting poor Jack and the SGC and I've been picking a lot on Sam, so for the next chapters I'm going to let Sammie rest a while before I hurt her anymore. Next Chapter: From Jack and the SGC's perspective! (oh goodie)_


	6. Chevron Seven

Chevron Seven

General George Hammond glared at the gate, his jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists. Teal'c stood beside him, his massive form towering over him by a couple of inches, still wearing his full suit and holding his staff weapon. His gaze was calmer as it moved from the computer screen and back to the gate itself.

"Why did the computer fail?!" the General growled again, tearing his eyes away from the Stargate and to look at Walter who was furiously typing away at the keyboard while his eyes shifted from two computer screens.

"I really don't know sir," he said with a confused voice. "The computer says that nothing went wrong. The dialing should of gone as normal."

"Well the computer messed up, maybe it has a virus or something similar." The General said as he tried to make sense of the numbers on the screen. In the end he gave up trying to figure out the codes and equations.

"It's possible sir, we could only find out if we were to run a full-system check."

"I want that gate to dial up whatever planet it sent SG-1 to so that we can establish contact!" The General said in an annoyed voice, only thinking of the safety of his team.

"But sir, if this is really a virus like you said, wouldn't the computer just change the address again?" Walter asked, glancing up at Hammond.

"Would it not be the wisest to first try to contact SG-1 in case they are in a difficult situation?" Teal'c said, also turning his attention to the gate technician.

"I-Uhm, well, I suppose." Walter stuttered, slightly frightened by the intimidating look in Teal'c's eyes. The truth was that Teal'c was also very worried about his friends.

"So dial the planet." The General said again and Walter turned back to the computer screen to type in some commands. The gate started spinning and the first Chevron was engaged.

"Chevron one engaged." Walter called out as the gate continued its journey. Teal'c and the General remained silent, their eyes flickering from the gate and back to the computer screen.

"Chevron two engaged. Chevron three engaged." A couple of people stopped to watch the gate's progress. "Chevron four engaged." News of SG-1's misdial had spread through the base like wildfire. "Chevron five engaged." The dialing seemed to be proceeding as normal. "Chevron six engaged." Then suddenly, just like before, the last symbol started flickering on the screen of the computer and changing. Walter raised his eyebrow in surprise as a totally different glyph took place of the previous one and the wormhole was established.

"Shut the gate down!" General Hammond ordered, and seconds later the Stargate disengaged. He looked at Walter with an unsatisfied expression.

"Get it fixed, you have two hours." He said, turning away and starting to head up the stairs to his office to make some phone calls. Teal'c glanced after him, but stayed where he was, his eyebrow rising as he studied the gate. He wanted to be out there with his team, helping them fight off whatever might be attacking them or helping them dial back home. It didn't feel right to do nothing when he knew that his friends might be in danger. But with the gate malfunctioning, there was nowhere he could go. He looked at the gate for a moment longer before turning and walking down into the corridor. He had never felt so helpless.

_A/N: I don't think that I have ever written anything as short as this...but do not worry, this isn't really a chapter. Just something to tell you guys that I'm still alive and kicking (more like writting). The next chapter will be up shortly, my family are having extended issues with everything now, apparently, so I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time on the computer writing. I once again apologize for the long wait and I promise that the next chapter will be extra long for you all!! 3_


	7. Buy Me Free

Buy Me Free

Jack was used to being stuck in cages. They were usually small, damp, cold cages in some little corner or a cell in a Goa'uld mother ship. None the less, no matter what cage or cell it was, Jack did not enjoy them. Countless of times he had told himself that he was too old for this job, especially in times like these. He winced as he once again changed position slightly and leaned his head back against one of the bars so that he could survey the street but still rest his neck. Both his knee and his back were hurting from sitting cross-legged in the small space.

Glancing across the street, his eyes lingered on his two team-mates for a moment. He was worried about his Major who was currently resting her head on the bars, obviously asleep or dozing. She had hit her head at least three times today and had a metal disk dug into her arm. He had reason to worry. But from what he had seen in the recent little scuffle with Carter and those other guys, he guessed that they gave her some medicine or something. He turned his attention to Daniel. When they had first woken up in the cages, Daniel had been furious to know that they were being treated as slaves. When he then saw the faces of the other slaves, also sitting in cages, he was even more frustrated. Jack knew that it hurt Daniel to know that people were being treated like this and that he couldn't do anything about it. But the archeologist seemed to have kept himself rather calm and collected about this, but it was probably only because he had been making sure that Carter was alright.

Glancing down the long street that was crowded with people and cages and people _in_ cages, Jack sighed. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this one, but he had to stay positive. Carter had almost managed to escape but she had been knocked down by one of those macho looking guys. But he didn't blame her. He knew it was hard to run with a concussion and bleeding arm. The cages were impossible to get out of unless you had a key. Jack had no idea what the cages were made of, but it must be some special kind of metal, especially since the metal had a blue-ish tint to it. So far, from what he had observed, only two people had the keys to the cages. The man who seemed to be the boss around here was named Bach, the same man that injected Sam with the medicine. His friends name was Kar, and he also had a key. The key hung from their belts with a loosely tied knot and Jack was sure that if he had the chance, he could get the key and help his team-mates escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl pulling her mother down the street. The mother was wearing a long, grey coat while the little girl had on a cute grey dress. What was with these dull colored coats? He guessed that it had something to do with ranking or class. Jack sighed again as he thought over the situation. Usually, he had Teal'c to count on by now but he wasn't sure that he had even made it through the gate since it had been destroyed seconds after they had exited the wormhole. He didn't want to think of the thought, and so he told himself that Teal'c hadn't even stepped through the gate. Oh yeah, that was the other thing. The gate was destroyed. And even if the gate still stood, they had no idea where the GDO or their packs were. _Think positive Jack._ He scolded himself again as he shifted slightly.

"Mommy, mommy, I like this one!" Jack's head suddenly snapped up at the sound of the very close voice. The little girl, probably around eight, stood right outside his cage, looking at him with big brown curious eyes. She had an excited look on her face and she was bouncing up and down slightly like young children tended to do. The tall woman walked over to her daughter and took her hand gently as she also studied Jack.

"Hi There," Jack said as enthusiastically as he could, raising his hand and waiving slightly. The little girl giggled.

"Can we please keep him mommy?" She pleaded, turning her eyes away from Jack to look up at her mother. The woman was eyeing Jack with interest and amusement.

"No honey, we're here looking for a maid." She explained and the little girl's excitement quickly vanished.

"But we can't leave him here." She protested as though Jack was some lost puppy. That was alright with him, as long as it got him and his team out of here. The woman hesitated for a moment before turning around and walking toward Bach where he was standing by a table. The little girl protested greatly, tugging at her mothers hand and pleading for her to go 'buy' Jack. That was a little disturbing.

The woman got Bach's attention and she carefully pointed at Jack. The man nodded but made a sweeping motion to the side, indicating Daniel's and Sam's cages. The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment but then she nodded with a gentle and soft smile on her delicate lips. She handed Bach some silver and gold coins and then took her complaining daughter again by the hand and continued down the street.

"Well that was strange." Jack muttered, watching intently as Bach counted the money before stuffing it in his pocket. Jack glanced over at Daniel and Sam and saw them both asleep in their cages. Had they seen any of that? And then suddenly eight strong men piled out of the building behind Bach and made a circle around him. Back said something to them all and pointed to his cage, Daniel's cage, and Carter's cage. The men nodded and split into two groups, one group of four heading toward Jack and the other group of four toward Daniel and Sam. Jack watched them suspiciously as they made a circle around his cage.

"Hi there." He said slowly as the four men each took hold of one side of his cage. Then they suddenly lifted and Jack had to clasp onto the bars to keep the cage from swaying side to side. How in the world were these men strong enough to lift the cage with Jack in it? One of the men said something about a mule and they all changed direction. A mule? They thought that a mule would be able to carry all of this? Behind him, Jack heard a yelp that was unmistakably Daniel's and seconds later he heard Carter's voice calling out after him. Glancing back, he saw that the other four men were carrying another cage with a very confused looking Daniel inside. Jack cursed under his breath. Right now he did not need to be separated from his team, especially not in this situation.

As the four men and Jack rounded a corner, Jack finally understood what they had meant by a mule. In front of him stood, well more like hovered, a silver vehicle that looked about twice the length of an average sized car. It was mainly just a large platform with curved sides so that whatever was resting on top of the open space wouldn't slide off the edges. There were two seats in the front, one which was obviously the driver's seat since there was some sort of video game looking console resting in front of it that had to be the steering wheel, while the other looked like a passenger seat. But the coolest part was probably that it hovered two feet above the ground. The four men made their way over to the flat part of the vehicle and placed Jack's cage on the surface, sliding it to the far back. Then they left. Jack glanced around at his new surroundings. The mule was parked in a street that looked pretty much the same like the one he had been a couple of minutes ago. Of course there were no cages, just random tables and tents with merchandise that was for sale. Hearing footsteps, Jack glanced back to see four other men carrying Daniel's cage. They too slid his cage next to Jack's and he could finally get a good look at him.

"Nice roof thing you got going there." Jack commented, pointing to Daniel's shirt which was still tied to the top of the cage. Daniel glared at him.

"It's great to see you too, and yes I'm fine." He said in an annoyed voice. Moments later another cage was deposited, containing Sam. The four men slid her cage up in front of Jack's.

"Carter, you alright?" Jack asked as Sam turned to face them. She nodded.

"Yes sir, what they gave me really helped." Daniel sighed and narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"So you ask how she is feeling but you don't even bother with me?" He asked incredulously.

"You're not the one with a metal disk in your arm." Jack pointed out, which effectively shut Daniel up.

"Any idea where we're going?" Jack asked as Kar got into the drivers seat and another man jumped in beside him.

"No sir, but this technology is incredible." Sam stated as she tried to get a good look at the steering device through Jack's cage. "These people are far more advanced then we thought, I don't think we have met any culture with such a range of technology and culture level." Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty fascinating. To think that such a highly developed species still use slavery. You would think that they could just create robots or something that could do all the work for them." The mule jolted forward and they started a smooth ride down the street, Sam still marveling over how incredible it was that they were able to hover. Streets and people zoomed past them, most looking the same as the street they had just been in, but eventually the tents thinned out and the houses became less sturdy and nice looking. They were all pretty surprised at the sudden transformation from rich, happy people to old beggars with rags as clothes and broken down shacks and tents lining the sidewalk. Some people turned to look at them with haunted and starved faces while most just ignored them.

Then, as quickly as the surroundings had changed, it changed again and they were once more speeding up a street with laughing colorful people and brightly colored tents. The only difference was the noticeable salty breeze and how most shops seemed sea related. There were shops that sold fish, jewelry made from seashells and such, crabs, seaweed, salt, anything that you might find at a fish market of some sort.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Daniel asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them during the trip. Jack and Sam glanced at Daniel before glancing at each other.

"First chance you get to bolt, go and then come back to save the other two." Jack said, not really having any better idea. It would be hard to try to escape now while they were driving thirty miles per hour two feet over the ground. He didn't need any more bruises or aches.

Because of the way the cages were positioned, Sam was really only the one who could see where they were going. Now her eyes widened in surprise and she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sir, you should probably have a look at this." Sam said uneasily and both Jack and Daniel turned around to see what Sam was talking about. Ahead lay a vast expanse of water that could only be classified as an ocean. It stretched as far as the eye could see to both sides and outwards. Of course that wasn't the amazing part. The water looked as though it was covered with gold speckles. The water itself was a brilliant blue, the type of color you would typically find in the Caribbean. The blue sparkled and shimmered in the sun with little speckles of gold as though someone had sprinkled it all across the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Daniel said at the lack of any other words.

"I wonder what mineral or rock is making that golden shimmering? It might actually be gold, but I sort of doubt that. The ocean would probably be overrun with mining and such if that was true." Sam said in fascination. Jack kept his eyes on the water for a moment before turning his attention to the other interesting thing down by the waters edge. Ships. Many ships of every kind, shape, form, color, or size lined what had to be the docks. One ship, the size bordering the size of a cruise ship, especially caught his attention. It was made out of metal and polished so clean that it was almost painful to look at it because of the blinding reflection. It had high tech machine guns mounted all over the top and it seemed like the ship had been built for size and battle. But it didn't seem very efficient since the enemy would probably be able to spot the ship many miles away with that kind of metal.

Most other ships were also interesting. There was one black, long ship that was probably built for speed, judging by the huge jet engines jutting out from behind. Another looked just like an old ship the pioneers used in the Colonial days. There were also sail boats, submarines, and luxury ships lined up next to each other.

"Well this is different." Jack said as he turned back to his team mates who were also taking everything in with curious eyes. Daniel untied his shirt from the ceiling and shrugged it on, fixing his glasses before he once more looked upon the harbor.

"Jack, what in the world have we gotten ourselves into?"

_A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write, I had no muse, none to speak of. I was kind of getting worried for a while that it wasn't coming back and I'm still worried. So I practically spent five hours forcing this out of me and rewriting it again and again to make sure it wasn't too boring. I am going to continue now and hope that my muse is forced back out so that I can write a couple of chapters tonight so you guys won't be kept waiting. As always, your support is highly valued. Don't forget to throw in a review!_


	8. Go, Danny, Go

Go, Danny, Go!

As the mule continued its speedy decent toward the harbor, Jack started getting worried.

"Uhm, kids. Do any of you know exactly why we are heading toward the harbor?" he asked hesitantly, keeping one eye on the rapidly approaching docks while still surveying the surroundings that zoomed past them.

"Transportation?" Daniel asked hesitantly. It wasn't uncommon for slaves to be shipped over-seas to serve masters in other countries. If they were still slaves. The mule made a sharp turn, causing the cages to shift slightly in one direction which caught the team members off guard. The last thing they needed was to be killed by falling off this thing. The hovercraft finally slowed down and the three earthlings stared at the sight in front of them, much like they had been staring at the ocean a few moments before. But this was more of a shocking horror than wonder and amazement. They had finally arrived at the harbor, and now the ships stood towering over them and the gentle lapping of water could be heard above all the voices and other noises. But SG-1 weren't really paying attention to any of that. No, they were paying attention to something much more important. The whole harbor was crowded with cages, filled with children and adults, and people lining the docks with their hands and legs connected by a chain. It was like they had stepped into an old movie featuring slave trading.

"Oh god." Daniel whispered and the pain and anguish was evident on his face. "This is just wrong." He continued, looking around sadly at all the terrified faces and wailing children. He wished so badly that he could help them. Sam also had a pained expression on her face. Why were they treating people like this when they had the technology to create practically whatever they wanted? Why were people treated like this, like animals? Kar stepped out of the driver's seat and walked up behind them, glaring at them all as though they were vicious animals of some sort. With the help of three other men, they grabbed Sam's cage and started heaving it out of the mule.

"Remember the plan," Jack whispered quickly before Sam was taken away by the four men. He saw her nod confidently as her eyes started studying the surroundings. They didn't really have such a great plan, but it was something since they still didn't have any idea of what was going on. So far Jack had pieced together that it had been that woman and her daughter that had caused this. Had she bought them or something? If she had, shouldn't they be on their way to her home or something like that, he had thought that was how slavery worked? But then of course they weren't on Earth anymore. A pang of homesickness hit him and he clenched his jaw together and looked away. If they couldn't find a ship of some sort, they might never be able to go back home. No more Teal'c or General Hammond, no more beer, no more Earth at all.

Jack gave a small nod to Daniel as the four men came back to pick him up as well and his cage disappeared in the crowd a moment later. Jack sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. He felt like he was letting his team down, even though he tried telling himself that it was the damn people of Apalla's fault. It was them that had destroyed the Stargate. No, it was the Goa'uld's fault. If it wasn't for them, these people wouldn't be frightened by them and this would never have happened. He hated those stupid snake-heads; couldn't they just be friendly beings like the Tok'ra?! His thoughts scattered as the four men returned and hoisted his cage of the mule. This time Jack was ready for the sudden shift and the cage didn't threaten to tip over as the four men started walking through the mass of other cages, most looking pretty much the same to the one Jack was in.

Many curious stares met him as he traveled through the crowd, and Jack realized that most of these people were either woman or young children. So far he hadn't seen anyone who looked as old as him or older. That was a little suspicious; he hoped that this wasn't one of those planets where men owned women. The men set him down on top of another cage with a heavy grunt.

"Thanks for the lift!" Jack said enthusiastically as the men walked away. He then sighed and leaned back against the cage bars. Well at least now he was higher up from the ground, he had a better view.

"Sir?" Jack was startled by Carter's voice. He glanced around, wondering where her voice was coming from before realizing that it came from under him.

"Carter, is that you?" he asked as he reached a hand through the bars and down toward the other cage. He was rewarded when Sam's soft hand touched his lightly and Jack patted it confidently before taking his hand back.

"Yep, it's me." She said and there was a hint of relief in her voice. It was nice to know that there was someone familiar nearby.

"Do you know where they took Daniel?" he asked as he tried to spot the familiar man in the sea of cages.

"No clue sir, I don't even think his cage passed by this way." Sam replied while intently keeping her eyes locked on a line of slaves that were slowly making their way down the street while she absently rubbed the spot on her arm where she could feel a light bump from the metal disk that was currently embedded there. It didn't hurt anymore but it bothered her slightly, it was a strange feeling to have metal in your arm, especially at such an odd angle. She was going to have to get that looked at when she came back home.

Home. She wasn't even certain that they were going to get home; she had seen the glimmer of doubt on her commander's face before her cage had been taken away. Sam knew that Jack was going to blame himself for all of this, even though it was no-where near his fault. It might partly be her fault though; she should have noticed any malfunctions in the gate-system. The dialing program was after all her baby and she should have tended to it better. She just hoped that Siler and Walter were going to be able to fix it. Though somehow, she wasn't fully confident in their abilities. And she was the smartest person on the planet, so how were they going to get someone else who might have the intelligence level to achieve all of this. Maybe McKay and his sister…

Daniel tried to not look at all the faces as the men carried his cage onward, but it was hard not to look at their hopefully shimmering eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He found himself having to tear his eyes away from someone to avoid filling them with tears. He needed to talk to someone, to anyone, about how wrong this was.

"Do you know how wrong this is?" Daniel asked the four men, trying to provoke a response. They didn't even glance down at him, but kept their sight locked on the path ahead. "Selling someone as property is sick, all humans should be treated as equals and with respect!" he continued, his voice hinting at anger. When he still didn't get a response, he glared at them. "By doing this, you're doing just what the Fakers would have done. Do you really want to sink that low?"

The four men stopped by an empty space an practically dropped his cage on the ground, causing Daniel to slam his shin painfully into the bars. Kar bent down and glared at Daniel, his eyes narrowed into slits but still burning with anger.

"We will never be like those damn Fakers. Ever!" he snarled, spitting into Daniel's face before stalking off together with the three other men. Daniel wiped his face in disgust and watched the four men go. He had hit a sensitive spot, he knew that, and he had to be careful not to make them too angry. He had no doubt that they had the ability to crush his skull if they wanted too. Leaning back against the bars, he almost toppled over as the bars disappeared from behind him. Bewildered, Daniel sat back up and turned around, only to see that the door of the cage had been unlocked and was now swinging slightly open. The door must have unlocked when the cage had been jostled during the drop. Hope and relief almost made his body numb as he checked that no guards were looking and as he crawled through the open door and melted into the shadows behind the lines of cages.

Carefully, he started making his way toward the opposite direction, the direction that he had come from, in search of Jack and Sam. Many of the people in the cages saw his form and stared at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. Daniel signaled to them that they should be quiet and most of them nodded vigorously as though they thought Daniel could save them. That made his heart heavy. He was out to save Sam and Jack, but he wanted so badly to also help these people. Instead, he avoided their lingering eyes and only kept and eye out for the familiar two faces.

How was he going to get them out? Daniel hadn't thought that far and so he slowed to a stop to think. He was going to need a key, which only certain men patrolling the slaves had. He glanced out between two cages to see a guard walking past a couple of feet away. The man was wearing a leather shirt with a belt that contained the keys, a small pouch, and something that looked like a gun. He was also wearing leather pants and sturdy brown boots. Daniel glanced down at his own bare feet and cotton outfit. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Here," Daniel was startled by a soft voice coming from his right. Turning, he noticed a boy around twelve holding a small red pouch through the bars. The boy had black, short cropped hair and brilliant icy blue eyes. For a moment, Daniel was transfixed with the boy's appearance but he quickly looked down at the pouch. "It is money, all the money I've managed to gather over the years. It's not a lot but it will buy you a new set of clothes." The boy continued, determination written all over his face. Daniel was about to decline; this boy needed the money for himself once he could become free. "Just take it." The boy said softly, dropping the pouch on the ground in front of Daniel. Daniel gave him a sad smile as he gathered up the pouch.

"Thank you." he said gently, once again feeling guilty for not being able to help these people. The boy nodded before turning back to face the front of the cage. Daniel lingered by the cage for a moment longer before once again heading off into the shadows. He traveled quicker this time, intent on getting a new set of clothes so that he could blend in as a normal citizen. At least now he had a plan. Nearing the end of the cages, he looked out onto a busy street, crowded with stands and people. Spotting what he was looking for, Daniel made a mad dash into the crowd, zigzagging through people to get to the other side. Finding himself standing in front of a booth with leather clothing, Daniel approached the counter.

"Ah, hello young man! How may I help you today?" said a rather fat man with a large mustache. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows together as he studied all of the clothing. Giving up, he poured all of the money onto the counter.

"What clothing can I get for all of this? I need a shirt, pants, and boots." Daniel said. The man counted the money and broke into a smile. Turning around, he started looking trough the clothes, muttering to himself as he picked out a couple of items. Turning back to Daniel, he displayed them on the counter. There was a leather t-shirt with a darker vest over it, complete with a belt that included a scabbard for a knife. The man had also picked out dark brown colored leather pants and sturdy brown booths that reminded Daniel of the SGC's military boots. Daniel smiled slightly and nodded.

"This is perfect, thanks!" he said as he gathered up the clothes. Daniel made his way toward an alley way that looked deserted and glanced around before changing into his clothes. To his surprise, the clothing fit perfectly, and the boots were exactly his size. Daniel took a deep breath, nervousness nagging at his mind. He had no idea if this was going to succeed, but he had to try to get Sam and Jack out. Taking another deep breath, Daniel stepped out onto the crowded street and made his way toward the cages.

_A/N: So, here you go, the next chapter. I had written much more, but I decided to add that into the next chapter instead. As always, read and review. All reviews mean a lot to me. Is there anything that you want to see in the story, even though it might be a little too early for suggestions since we still don't really know what's going on yet. _


	9. Escape? Ha, Funny

Escape? Ha, Funny.

People paid less attention to Daniel now as he once again made his way through the crowd, back to where he started. Drawing a deep breath, Daniel tried to look as intimidating and confident as he could as he proceeded to march up toward a muscular man wearing similar leather clothing. The man turned and narrowed his eyes as Daniel approached.

"I need the keys to the cages, one of the children just collapsed and I think he's dead. I need to check for myself," Daniel said, glaring at the man with a raised chin. The large man studied Daniel for a moment.

"Who do you work for?" he sneered, his hand hovering over his keys. This question caught Daniel off-guard but he quickly recovered.

"Why do you question me? You should know better then to doubt one of Bach's men!" Daniel continued, his voice becoming slightly louder. He prayed that Bach was an important person in the slave business and his prayers were rewarded when the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, and all of a sudden he didn't seem so frightening anymore. "I did not know that Bach had hired a new recruit. Congratulations!" The man fumbled with the keys before finally managing to unhook them from his belt and handing them to Daniel. Retaining his glare, Daniel nodded curtly.

"Thank you," he said before choosing a random direction and heading that way with keys in hand, not aware of the man glaring at him from behind. Once he was out of sight of the man, he let out a small breath of relief. The man had seemed genuinely frightened of him when he had mentioned that he worked for Bach. Was there more to the man then just being a Handler? Turning his focus on more important things, Daniel started once more to search the crowd of faces for the two familiar ones that he was so desperate to find. What if they had already been sent somewhere else, maybe to a family or a farm? The keys became heavier in his hand as his eyes continued roaming and many eyes met his. He couldn't just leave them there; it went against everything he believed in. Making up his mind, he bent down to the nearest cage and was about to unlock it when something hit him, something that felt an awfully a lot like a rock. It hit him painfully in the back of the head and Daniel whirled around to see the grinning faces of Sam and Jack staring at him a couple of meters down the path.

Without hesitating, Daniel got back up and lightly jogged over to them, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"You know, next time you could just call my name instead of trying to crack my head open," he said, glancing at the pile of rocks resting beside Sam.

"It was the Colonel's idea, he thought that it would be best not to attract any unwanted attention," Sam explained, glancing upward at the cage that was currently sitting on top of hers.

"Let's start with getting us out of here," Jack interrupted, motioning impatiently at the lock on his cage. "And nice leather pants by the way," he added with a smirk. Daniel looked slightly annoyed at the comment but didn't miss the small and adorable smirk that adorned Sam's face before she quickly wiped it off.

"Apparently it's what all the guards wear in this place," he defended as a blush crept up his neck and into his face. He quickly unlocked Jack's cage and bent down to do the same with Sam's. The two awkwardly crawled out of the confined space, Jack's back protesting greatly as he stood and stretched it out. Sam took this opportunity to do a full inspection of her body, making sure that nothing was injured or broken. After concluding that the only thing that was a little off was the bump in her arm, she scanned the surrounding area in case any guards might show up.

"Sir, we should probably get moving, we wouldn't want anyone to stumble upon us," she said as she looked up at the sky and squinted against the sun. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, reminding everyone that it had been quite a while since they had last eaten.

"Alright kids, lets see if we can grab a ship or something and get back home!" Jack concluded as he slunk back in the shadows, behind the cages. Sam followed but Daniel remained out in the street. "Come on Danny boy, we don't want anyone catching us!" Jack hissed from the shadows. A determined look was set in the man's blue eyes.

"Jack, we can't just leave them all here. If we let them all go, we could cause mass confusion and have more of a chance of escaping," he looked at Jack in calm anticipation. Jack glared back at him, knowing that nothing could change his mind. And it was the right thing to do, Jack knew that, but he really didn't like this place and didn't want to risk being caught. Every ounce of his military training was telling him that it was a bad idea and that it would only lead to trouble. The main objective was to get his team to safety and find a way back home. But the moral part of him, the human part, was also screaming at him. Screaming and telling him that it was so very wrong to keep people locked up like animals. As the silence dragged on, Daniel still remained in the street, his gaze flickering to Sam for support.

"Sir," Sam inquired softly, breaking the silence.

"Damn it Daniel," Jack muttered as he glanced around before nodding. "Alright, un-lock as many cages as you can. And for crying out loud tell them to shut their mouths so that we don't draw to much attention to ourselves, we don't want any problems," Daniel broke into a smile and enthusiastically nodded as he scurried over to the first cage and bent down to unlock it. Fumbling with the keys for a moment, Daniel finally managed to open the door to where a small boy was sitting. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Come on, go, you're free," Daniel urged softly as he moved to the next cage. The boy watched him with wide eyes before quickly scrambling out of the cage and sprinting down the street as though his life depended on it. Daniel smiled slightly at the sight before turning to the next cage.

"Shouldn't we help sir?" Sam asked from the shadows. Jack glanced at her.

"And what, open cages with our fingers?" They fell silent as a loud thud echoed across and into the shadows. Both of the team mates looked up in alarm to see Daniel laying facedown on the ground with a dart sticking out of his back.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Jack hissed softly to Sam as he pressed himself further into the darkness to avoid being spotted. Carter followed his example, glancing around to try to spot the person who had shot that dart. "Major!" Jack's alarmed voice caught her attention and she spun around to see a dart sticking out nicely from his neck. She could see that he was fighting whatever chemical or poison that was flowing into his bloodstream and as he started to stumble, Sam caught him. Pulling the dart out, Sam lowered the Colonel to the ground and watched with frustration as he tried to keep him eyelids from dropping. He raised his arm halfway and mouthed the word dart, pointing at Sam's own neck.

Her hand immediately shot up and she felt the familiar dart form also embedded into her neck. Cursing, she pulled it out and studied it before she started to become sleepy. Jack was out cold by now and she grabbed her head in order to make the world stop spinning. Next thing she knew, she was lying on top of Jack and then the world went black.

_A/N: I'm not sure that I'm going to continue with this story since I have gotten almost no reviews. I know that I'm failing miserably in trying to update in time but I don't feel motivated at all when I see that I only have one review for a chapter. I was planning on this story to go on for quite some time and I'll continue posting chapters for now. Just a heads up incase I all of a sudden stop posting chapters completely. _

_As always, feedback is appreciated. _


	10. The Mysteries of Pi, A Science Discovery

The Mysteries of Pi, A Scientific Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pi or Stargate. Harry Potter is copyright to JK Rowling.

A large jaffa by the name of Teal'c stood inside Major Carter's office and silently observed its content with his hands clasped behind his back. It had been three hours since he had last seen her or his other two friends, three hours since they had stepped through the gate and onto a planet which they knew nothing about. They might have been dead the moment they stepped through the wormhole if the atmosphere hadn't been breathable, but Teal'c liked to think that they had made it onto an uninhabited planet and where trying to dial back home right at this moment.

He wanted to be with them, not stuck here at the SGC where there was absolutely nothing he could do but pray that they were alright. But Teal'c wasn't the sort of person to pray, there were no gods in which he believed in. The tall man glanced over at the counter where Major Carter's laptop was located and studied the objects that lay upon it. There was her cell phone, a cup of cold coffee, some papers, a couple of books, and a calculator. Teal'c calmly made his way over to the counter, picking up the book and holding it in his hands.

The cover read The Mysteries of Pi, a Scientific Journey and Teal'c gently thumbed through the pages, opening it to a random page number. Why did Major Carter always enjoy these books so much, he himself had never been the type to read? Glancing at the page, he began reading. _"Pi__ or __π__ is a mathematical constant whose value is the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter in Euclidean space; this is the same value as the ratio of a circle's area to the square of its radius. It is approximately equal to 3.14159 in the usual decimal notation (see the table for its representation in some other bases). π is one of the most important mathematical and physical constants: many-"_ Teal'c shut the book quickly and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea how Major Carter could read and make sense of that.

He put the book back on the counter and chose another one of the books. On the front cover was an image of a boy with glasses and above the image the title read Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Teal'c opened the front cover and a sticky note fell out.

The small note was definitely in Sam's neat handwriting. _Remember to give to Teal'c._ That was what the note said. Teal'c studied it for a while before opening to the first page and skimming through the words. Closing the book gently, the large jaffa argued if he should take it or leave it. The book had after all been meant for him but it didn't feel right to take the book out of Sam's lab. He could picture Sam smiling at him and handing him the book, and Teal'c bowed his head slightly to the room before taking the book and exiting the lab.

Stopping by his quarters, Teal'c deposited the book on the desk before making his way to the Gate Room to check on progress. As he went up the stairs, he noted that he was just in time for another test. General Hammond stood behind Walter, his jaw clenched in frustration as he watched the man work.

"Alright sir, I think I have figured it out." Walter mumbled as he continued to type on the computer. "If we lock the dialing computer while it's dialing the seventh chevron, we should be able to keep the symbol from switching." He explained, glancing up at the General.

"Should be?" The General echoed disapprovingly.

"Well sir, it's only a theory. But I'm pretty confident that it will work." Walter said with a nod.

"Alright, dial the Alpha site." Hammond ordered and seconds after the gate started spinning. Teal'c moved to stand next to the General and Hammond gave him a quick nod before turning his eyes once more on the gate. As the fifth chevron engaged, everything still seemed normal. Just as the seventh chevron was about to dial, Walter hit a button on his keyboard, locking all computers in the base.

"Computers Locked!" he announced as red 'Locked' signs flashed on all computer screens in the gate room. All eyes were once again directed at the gate and the gate computer as it showed the last chevron about to engage. Both the General and Teal'c watched the computer closely and Hammond cursed as the seventh symbol started flashing and changing.

"Shut it down," he ordered and Walter and the Gate Technician typed a couple of commands into the computer. Nothing happened. Walter tried again with the same result as the gate established a wormhole to an unknown destination. "I said shut it down!" the General said again with a louder voice.

"I can't sir, the computers are locked." Walter said as he moved to another computer and tried to shut the gate down from there.

"Yes, I know, you locked the computers yourself," Hammond said with anger rising in his voice. Walter had a confused expression on his face.

"The computers have completely locked me out; they won't even allow me to unlock them." The General took a deep breath and watched the event horizon as it rippled gently. He knew that he had to shut the gate down.

"Shut it down manually," he declared and a couple of people who were in the control room glanced at him. "If you can't shut it down via the computers then shut it down manually!" the General declared with a little more force. This sent the technicians scurrying to the microphone to relay the information and seconds later an airman pulled the power switch and the wormhole disengaged. Walter glanced at the General briefly before continuing to furiously type on the keyboard with no results.

"Get it fixed," Hammond growled before he turned and made his way up to his office. Teal'c remained for a moment, one eyebrow raised, before he also took his leave. There was no need for him to remain in the control room.

General George Hammond sat down heavily in his chair, exhaling a deep breath. He brought a hand up to his forehead to massage it briefly, hoping to avoid some pain of the headache that was slowly but surely building up. He really needed Major Carter here; she would be able to figure out what was wrong with the gate and fix it in no time. But she was on a different planet that he knew almost nothing about. He wasn't even sure that the three members of SG-1 were still alive. But how many times had SG-1 pulled through against his doubts? By now it had been too many times to count.

He glanced at the red phone that sat on his desk and felt a heavy burden settle on his shoulders. He knew that he had to call the President and inform him about the situation but he was worried about the kind of action that the President would take. Then an idea popped into his head. Grabbing the phone, he waited patiently as it connected him.

"Hello Mr. President," he said with a slight smile. "Yes sir, I think we might have a situation. No sir, nothing that serious. Yes sir," the General paused to listen to the President's words. "Remember that Scientist we were talking about? Yes, that one," Hammond smile widened a bit. Maybe there was hope for SG-1 after all. "I think she might be very useful to us."

_A/N: I'm going to try very hard to get a chapter out every Monday. How does that sound?_


	11. Yet Another Cell

Yet Another Cell

'_Great, more dark rooms,' _Jack thought as he slowly opened his eyes. This day was really not going well. They had already been captured twice, gotten shot at twice, knocked out twice, woken up in a dark room twice, and been locked in a cage. Oh what a wonderful day it was. Jack was surprised to realize that once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out various forms and figures around them.

They were in a square room, but it was still too dark to see where the door was. He was lying on what felt like a metal slab with a thin sheet of fabric draped over it. Not the best bed for his back. His bed type structure was pushed into one of the corners of the room and he could make out two similar beds in the other corners with figures resting on top of them as well. Jack really hoped that it was the sleeping forms of his teammates that he was looking at. In the last corner he saw a small indent in the wall with a curtain pulled in front of it. _'Bathroom,'_ Jack concluded.

With a groan, he sat up and slung his legs off the table. He brought a hand up to where the dart had been embedded and found just a small bump which itched slightly. Jack glanced back toward the other figures and wondered if he should wake them up or not to see if they were his teammates. At least he should figure out who they were, he really didn't need to wake them up.

Hopping down quietly from the bed, Jack took a step to make his way over to one of the beds in the corner. It was then that he noticed that the whole room was moving slightly. Unbalanced, Jack stumbled slightly and had to grab onto his bed to keep from falling. It was as though they were on a boat or something and Jack thought of how many people would get seasick if they were stuck in a dark cell like this. He knew that Daniel would. Knowing what to expect this time, Jack released his grip on the metal bed and once more started making his way toward the other two beds. This time it was much easier, years of fishing and boating having contributed to this.

Nearing the first bed, he saw the tousle of blonde hair which was unmistakably Sam's. He stood there and watched her for a moment, listening to her quiet breathing in the silence. He had been very scared when he had watched her being slammed into that wall with a piece of metal in her arm. He had almost felt her pain as her head smacked into the ground and she had fought for consciousness. And then he had watched as that star still jolted in her arm, wanting to tear through her bone and skin. It had hurt Jack more then he would ever admit. And then when those tough guys had been throwing her around, Jack had wanted nothing more then rip their eyes out of their sockets. It maddened him so much that they would hurt her when she wasn't able to fight back. He knew very well that Sam could fight back but not when she had a concussion and a bleeding arm.

"Sir, how long have you been watching me?" Jack was startled out of his thoughts and realized that two blue eyes was looking up at him and a small smile was playing on the Major's lips. Jack watched her for a moment before returning her smile.

"Just making sure you were breathing," he said, covering up the fact that he had been watching her sleep. Somehow though, he knew that she had known that he was watching her since he had first stepped up by her bed. Stepping back, he gave her some room so that she could sit up with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. "And we seem to be on a boat or something because the whole room is swaying," he added as Sam jumped down and also had to grab onto her bed to keep from stumbling.

"Good to know sir," she said under her breath as she turned to squint at the last bed through the darkness. "Where are we exactly?" she asked, taking cautious steps toward the Colonel who had made his way toward the third sleeping figure.

"I don't know, some dark cell of some sort," Jack said absentmindedly as he waved his hand in the air, motioning to the room. "Our real-estate agent seems to think that we really like these kinds of places," he added as an afterthought and to lighten the mood. Peeking down at the sleeping figure, Jack was satisfied to see that it was indeed Daniel who was lying there sleeping peacefully. "It's Danny-boy," he informed Sam as he reached out and shook Daniel gently by the shoulder. Two groggy blue eyes met Jack's brown ones. "Good morning sleepyhead. Sleeping on the job I see," Jack said with a lopsided grin. Daniel looked confused for a moment before he brought his hand up to his face to fix his crooked glasses.

"The dart," he said suddenly and recognition dawned on his face. It was then replaced by worry. "Where are we and where's Sam?" Jack sighed.

"We are most likely prisoners in some dark cell in a boat and yada yada," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm fine," Sam piped up from where she was standing behind Jack. Daniel's eyebrows furrowed together and he pushed himself up and off the metal slab.

"Lovely beds they're supplying us with," he noted, fingering the fabric that was thrown on top of the metal slab. There was a sudden jolt and all the team-members were caught off-guard. Daniel went tumbling off the bed and Sam and Jack were thrown to the ground. There was a loud crash followed by a series of curses from the Colonel.

"Sir, are you ok?" Sam called out in alarm to the semi-darkness as she carefully picked herself up from the floor.

"I'm fine," came the forced reply a moment later followed by another curse.

"Jack, you're bleeding," Daniel said in alarm and Sam made her way toward their voices.

"I said that I was fine," Jack growled back. He had fallen right on the edge of the metal slab and cut open his side. A rather deep gash was now giving out an impressive amount of blood and causing Jack a lot of pain. Sam squinted through the darkness to try to make out the wound.

"It looks deep," she concluded and pretended that she hadn't seen the annoyed glare that Jack had shot her. "It would need stitches if we had the proper equipment."

"Let's just stop the bleeding first, shall we?" Daniel said with a lightly worried tone of voice. Sam nodded even though she knew they probably wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness.

"Help me get him on top of the bed," she said as she snaked her arm under Jack's and steadied him. Daniel did the same on the other side and together they all got Jack onto the bed in a sitting position.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, keeping a hand firmly planted on the bed. "And why is the whole room moving?"

"We're probably on a boat or something," Sam mumbled as she gently prodded Jack's side. He winced and let out a hiss and Sam bit her lip, giving him an apologetic glance.

"Oh, a boat, how lovely," Daniel said in a distracted voice, bringing his hand up to his stomach. "And where would the nearest bathroom be in this tiny cell of ours?" Sam looked up to see Daniel clenching his stomach with a sick expression on his face.

"Oh boy," she said under her breath as she turned to the Colonel for help. He raised a hand and pointed at one of the corners/

"Over there somewhere." He grunted. Sam stood and grabbed Daniel's arm, finding this situation sort of ironic. She was the one with a concussion and a metal star embedded in her arm, shouldn't they be taking care of her? Leading him toward the corner that the Colonel had pointed out, she was relieved to see a small indent in the stone wall were a toilet was placed. She guided the sick archaeologist toward this and when they reached the bathroom, he gratefully collapsed beside it.

"Uhm, I'm going to go make sure that Jack is alright," she said, torn between helping Daniel or Jack. He gave her a small nod and she exited, closing the curtain behind her. As she made her way back toward the bed that Jack was resting on, she could hear the distinguished sounds of vomiting coming from the corner of the room. She closed her eyes briefly and told herself that Jack's cut was more important. Jack had laid himself down on the bed and was currently muttering something about idiotic metal structures. As Sam approached, he squinted at her through the darkness.

"Is he ok?" he asked, referring to Daniel.

"Just a little sea-sick," Sam replied with a grimace. She and the Colonel were used to these kinds of things, having been in a fighter jet for long periods of time. These type of things didn't bother them anymore. Sam glanced around the room once more, trying to find something that might help Jack in this situation. Sighing, she made her way toward the bed that she had been laying on and took the fabric off and with her back to Jack. She tore the blanket into strips and then began making a make-shift bandage.

"Sir, I need you to sit up so that we can tie this around you and stop the bleeding," she said and she gentle helped him sit back up. Working quickly she wrapped the strips of fabric around his waist and tied it tightly in a knot, causing Jack to grunt and moan in pain. "Sorry," she mumbled under her breath but Jack didn't respond. She helped him lay back down again and then watched him for a moment.

Daniel came up to them with wobbly legs and a weak smile plastered on his face.

"I'm better now," he said and Sam gave him a sympathetic glance.

"You should probably lie down too," she suggested, glancing over at the bed that the Colonel had woken up on. Daniel only nodded and made his way toward the bed in the darkness. After making sure that both of her team members were alright, she made her way toward one of the walls. Sliding her hand across it, she tried finding some sort of crack or indent that would signify a door of some sort. Not finding any on that wall, she moved on to the next. Now she realized that the room was actually very cold and she was grateful for the sandals that protected her feet from the freezing stone floor.

"Sir, I think I might of found the door," she called out into the darkness as her fingers found a very straight crack that ran up and down the wall.

"Good job Carter, now see if you can open it," Jack replied with a strained voice. Sam reached up high with her hands and also found a crack running horizontal above her head. This was definitely a door. She tried making out a control panel of some sorts near the door but the stupid darkness made that task almost impossible. Even though her eyes had adjusted enough to see the outlines of objects in the room, she still had a hard time picking out details.

After spending about twenty minutes on trying to pry open the door, Sam gave up and slid to the floor with her back against the wall. Oh how she wished that they weren't in this situation right now.


	12. Sleepy Head

Sleepy Heads

Sam woke up slowly, confusion washing over her as comforting warmth surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, the room was completely black and she suddenly remembered where they were. Her back ached from sitting up against the wall but she was surprisingly comfortable. She didn't remember falling asleep. One of the blankets that had been draped on the metal tables was wrapped around her and she could feel the presence of both of her team mates on either side of her. She listened to their steady breathing for a moment and concluded that they really were Daniel and Jack.

It was sort of strange to know this. Years and years of being in a team did this to you; it made you remember their breathing pattern or the sound of their footsteps. It seemed so comforting now in the darkness. Sam's first thought was why they were both down on the floor sleeping against the wall. Yes, it did offer some warmth and comfort but shouldn't the Colonel be resting with a straight back because of his wound? And wasn't Daniel seasick? As her eyes slowly adjusted once more to the darkness, she could make out the bare metal tables in each of the corners. They emitted an eerie metal glow, something that reminded Sam of a doctor's office. Well more like a torture chamber in this situation.

She extracted her hand from the warm blanket and carefully felt around to find Daniel who she though was sitting on her right. She was rewarded with satisfaction as her hand brushed against warm skin and Sam gently placed her hand upon it. Yep, this was her best friend. But a frown settled upon her face as she realized that he was shivering slightly, almost unnoticeably. Reaching up further to where she thought his shoulder would be, she realized that he didn't have a blanket. Gently, she pulled the blanket off of her and stood, draping it over Daniel's sleeping form. Tired blue eyes blinked up at her in confusion.

"No Sam, you have to take it…" Daniel slurred sleepily, struggling to get the blanket off. Now that he was awake, Sam could see that his face was abnormally pale. Yeah, no chance she was taking that blanket back.

"Daniel, I'm not tired anymore, and you need it more then me," she said softly, pulling the blanket back up around him. He looked at her for a moment with furrowed eyebrows as though he didn't like the idea. "Go back to sleep," she coaxed gently and Daniel sighed before closing his eyes snuggling deeper into the warm blanket. Sam watched him and the Colonel for a moment before rubbing her hands over her arms. It was rather cold in this cell, much colder then the cages back in Apalla. But they might still be in Apalla. Just in a different cell. Sam started pacing gently up and down in the small cell, intent on getting her body temperature up that she wouldn't get too cold. She had already done that, at least there was no ice in this cell.

"Carter, what are you doing?" Sam cast a glance toward Jack who was watching her through the darkness.

"Sir, you're awake," she said and made her way over to him.

"Obviously," Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

"How's the pain? Has it gotten better," Sam asked, referring to his injury in his side. Jack shifted slightly and hid a grimace.

"It's about the same, but I think it's getting better!" Sam watched him for a moment.

"Sir, you should be up on one of the beds, you will just cause more damage by sitting like that," she motioned to one of the tables.

"It was too uncomfortable, and it was much warmer down here anyway," Jack countered, pulling his blanket closer around him. They were both silent for a moment and Sam bit down on her lip.

" Sir, do you think we're going to get out of this?" she asked softly, watching his expression closely. It remained unchanged.

"Yeah Carter, I do. Since when have we not managed to get out of a situation like this?" he offered her a small reassuring smile. Sam nodded, but she could see in his eyes that he also doubted that they could get back to Earth and the SGC.

Then suddenly, the Jack's left, the wall seemed to slide away and bright light flowed into the room. Sam was blinded by the sudden light change and had to close her eyes tightly together before then slowly opening them once more. A tall and muscular man with a whip stood in the entrance to what seemed to be some corridor of some sorts. He was wearing a leather outfit, nothing as thin as Daniel's, but thick leather pants and boots and a warm, long-armed skin shirt. It looked very nice and warm.

"Out, dinner time," he growled, tightening the grip on his whip to emphasize that he didn't want any trouble. At first Jack and Sam remained still without saying anything, both just glaring at the man. "I said out!" the man cracked his whip close to Jack's face, making him flinch with surprise. Sam, still glaring at the man, rose and ventured over to Daniel to wake him up.

"Hey, Daniel, the guards are here, you need to wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder slightly. He woke up with a start and had to also squint against the light. Putting and arm around his shoulder, Sam gently eased him up onto his unsteady feet and walked him over to the entrance. Daniel extracted himself from her grasp, convincing her that he would be able to walk by himself.

"Hurry up," the man sneered, impatient. Sam glared at him before bending down and also helping Jack up onto his feet. He leaned heavily on her but tried very hard to remain steady on his own two feet. Squinting against the light, they made their way out into the corridor.

_A/N: Would you guys lik__e me to respond to your review personallys? I thought it would be sort of fun in case you have any questions, and I always love to show my appreciation. ^^ I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I didn't have enough time this weekend to finalize the chapter. (Yes, I know, excuses, excuses.)_


	13. Dinner Time

Dinner Time

It was a very big light change coming out from their cell and into a lightly lit, white walled corridor. It was completely deserted, with the exception of SG-1 and four guards. Still squinting, Daniel made out that they were all big and bulky, carrying different sorts of whips. All the guards were quiet as they surrounded the squinting team-mates but then suddenly a loud and familiar laugh echoed through the silence, startling everyone slightly.

"It's great to see you three again!" the voice continued, and the three members turned to look at the broad-grinning face of Perka. Jack smiled weekly and Daniel did a half grimace, half smile. Something that could only be described as relief passed through Jack as the familiar face smiled at him. At least there was something here that seemed vaguely familiar. The other three guards were still glaring at them, but Perka continued in a happy voice.

"Jon and I were upgraded from Construction Workers to Slave Guards, so now we're here!" Sam suppressed a shudder at the mention of Jon and looked around to see if he was one of the other three guards. Luckily, he wasn't.

"It's great to see you too, Perka," Jack said in a strained voice, trying to stand a little taller.

"When they first told me that I was supervising three troublemakers to dinner, I was wondering if they were talking about you three. I guess they were!" Perka slapped Jack hard on the back with another laugh, causing both Jack and Sam to stumble forward. Jack bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out and Sam watched him with a pained expression.

"Come on, it's time to leave," said one of the guards, and the four men started making their way down the hall, SG-1 stumbling to keep up so that they wouldn't bump into the two guards behind them. As they ventured down the corridor, all that they could see were doors with keypads beside them. The doors also had numbers on them, and they were slowly decreasing. The group finally stopped by a large white door that swung open. They stepped inside the door and into another corridor. But this corridor has glass walls. To the right was a large room with arm-chairs and tables, complete with an assortment of what looked like modern board games and such.

To the left was a smaller room with two doors. The door to the right was marked with the words 'Women' and the door to the left were marked with the words 'Men'. Both rooms on either side of the corridor were empty. Continuing, they reached another section of the corridor that also had glass walls. But this sight was much more startling. On the left side was a large dinning area with lush seats and large amounts of food. All around the tables sat more of these 'Slave Guards' with their whips and thick leather clothing.

To the left was also a large dinning hall, much larger then the other. But the sight that greeted them wasn't as amazing. All along wooden benches sat people, slaves to be exact. They all had the same outfits as SG-1 (minus Jack who had bloody fabric tied around his waist) and most of them looked scared. On the tables before them sat a wooden cup of water and a wooden plate with some sort of oatmeal looking liquid. The people were shovelling the food into their mouths as though they hadn't eaten for days. They probably hadn't, much like SG-1.

A girl, probably around nineteen, was suddenly dragged from her seat by one of the Slave Guards. She tried to fight him for a moment before he bent her arm painfully behind her back and she stopped struggling with a pained expression on her face. Taking the girl, the Slave Guard exited the Slave Dinning Hall and into the other room where the rest of the guards were eating. Most of them let out a cry of satisfaction as the guard dumped the girl on the lush bench and offered her some food. Carefully and with a scared expression, the girl reached our and grabbed an apple.

"They picked a good one today," Perka said with a smirk as he eyed the girl from a distance. Seeing the confused looks on SG-1's faces, he offered and explanation. "Every day, a lady is picked from the right dinning hall to dine with the Slave Guards. It is a real honour," Perka shrugged and took his eyes away from the girl. Sam watched as one of the guards pulled the young girl closer and started stroking her back. She had to look away in disgust. What kind of planet was this? Jack had a sudden troubled feeling as Perka eyed the girl in the Slave Guard's dinning hall. Glancing quickly at Sam, Jack knew that he would have to keep an eye on her. Sam usually did have the unfortunate luck of catching the attention of most men on foreign planets. The group stopped before the door that led to the dinning hall for the slaves.

"Well, you three haven't caused much trouble and I doubt that you will have any luck escaping, so we're going to let you go here. Now go sit on one of the benches and you will get food and water," Perka said, placing his hand of a scanner which opened the door. SG-1 were pushed inside.

"Well this is lovely, we can have a team dinner together," Jack said in a sarcastic voice as he eyed all the people.

"We should probably go sit down," Daniel said quietly, eyeing the Slave Guard who was guarding the door and glaring at them. Some colour had returned to Daniel's face and he no longer had the urge to throw up, something that he appreciated very much. The sight of people eating would have probably caused him to vomit if it wasn't for the fact that there was nothing left in his stomach to come up. Sam glanced around to find any possible escape route, but apparently the only door was the main entrance and exit to the dinning hall. But Sam doubted that they would be able to escape with Daniel and the Colonel in this condition. Jack was still leaning heavily on the Major, his arm around her shoulder for balance and her arm gingerly around his waist to steady him. If he hadn't been in so much pain, Jack would have enjoyed it. Sam led her two team mates toward the far corner where some seats were available and sat them down. A couple of people glanced at Jack and his bandaged side, but otherwise most people kept to their own space and food. A Slave Guard shoved three bowls and three glasses at the team-mates, stationing himself a couple of feet away from SG-1 but not far enough that he couldn't glare and keep an eye on them. All three of them glanced at the mush in the bowl and then at each other.

"We need to eat to keep our strengths up," Jack reminded them, grabbing a spoon and taking a large serving of the gruel. Sam picked at hers carefully before taking a smaller portion and Daniel just looked at it doubtingly.

"Taste's just like oatmeal," Jack gagged out as he struggled to swallow the vile food. It tasted like someone had mixed oatmeal and earwax together. Sam sighed before sticking her spoon in her mouth and swallowing quickly, ignoring the disgusting taste. They all needed food, especially if they wanted any chance to escape from this place. But Daniel didn't seem like he was very hungry. He sat with his spoon in his hand, hesitating over the bowl of food with a grimace on his face. He really did not want to start throwing up in front of everyone.

"It's actually very healthy for you. It gives you a lot of strength." Daniel looked up to see two piercing but gentle blue eyes studying him. It sent shudders down Daniel's back, eyes were not supposed to look so unnaturally beautiful. But it reminded him of something…or someone.

"I'm sure it does, it just doesn't look very appetizing," he replied, studying the girls shoulder length black hair that fell around her face like a curtain on a stage. "I'm Daniel by the way," he added, reaching out a hand across the table. The girl, who looked around the age of fifteen, stared at his hand blankly before looking up at him with a confused expression.

"I am Sara," she said hesitantly, also reaching out her arm, copying Daniel and lining their arms up next to each other. Realizing that she probably didn't know what a handshake was, Daniel smiled slightly at her before retrieving his hand. He shoved the spoon into the bowl of food and twirled it around for a moment.

"Eat." Sara said in a firm tone. He glanced at her before stuffing a spoonful in his mouth. He immediately regretted it. Struggling to keep the food down, he shut his mouth tightly and grabbed the cup, gulping down half of the contents. Sara grinned sheepishly at him before looking over at Sam and Jack who were also having trouble eating their meal.

"Are those your friends?" she asked curiously, her eyes once more flickering to Daniel. Seeing an opportunity to make a friend and to ask some questions and maybe get some answers, Daniel nodded.

"Yes, the blonde woman is Sam and the other guy is Jack. We're not from around here if you hadn't noticed."

"Not many of us are." Both of them paused.

"Do you know exactly where we are and why we're here," Daniel asked after the brief silence. Sara sighed, bringing her hands into her lap.

"All I know is that we are slaves being transported to Ralm where we are to be sold off." Daniel raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Sam and Jack who were still trying to eat. But he could see that they were also listening to the conversation.

"How are we being taken there? By plane, ship, or land?" he asked. Sara shrugged.

"I truly do not know." Daniel took another spoonful of the food and swallowed it. It actually wasn't so bad if you just ignored the taste. And if you were hungry enough. A bell sounded toward the front of the hall and suddenly there was a flurry of movement all around them.

"Dinner is over, it is time for us to return to our cells," Sara explained quickly before standing and hurrying to the door. Daniel gulped down the rest of the water before standing and helping Jack up on his feet.

"You guys have to go and escape," Jack grunted painfully as they started walking. Sam, who was once more supporting Jack, shook her head.

"Not without you sir, and if I'm correct, they will have guards stationed everywhere in this building or whatever it is." The team had to stop talking as they neared the door where three guards were positioned. Perka came toward them with a crooked grin on his face. He had a needle and vile in his hand.

"This will make you feel much better," he said without warning, grabbing Jack's shoulder and injecting the vile of liquid into his neck. The other two Slave Guards had quickly grabbed Sam and Daniel from behind and they were both now struggeling to get free. Jack swayed for a moment without any support and it looked like he was going to collapse to the ground. But relief grew in his face and he steadied himself.

"It won't heal the wound but it takes away the pain," Perka explained, grabbing O'Neill's arm tightly and leading him down the corridor with Sam and Daniel behind. They once more reached their cell, which was at the end of the corridor and they were roughly shoved inside. To their surprise, the room was now dimly lit with something that reminded them of moonlight. But of course there were no windows, just lights in the ceiling.

"Sir, you should lay down," Sam urged, still thinking about his wound.

"It's fine Carter, I can't feel any pain," Jack said with a grin, poking his side for emphasize.

"Yeah Jack, but you still shouldn't do that," Daniel added from where he was standing by the door. "Any way you can get this door open Sam?" Sam made her way over to where he was standing and observed the stone wall.

"Only if there was a control panel of some sort, which there isn't."

"Great…" Jack muttered, settling onto one of the metal beds. The cold was once more starting to settle in the room and Sam involuntarily rubbed her arms for warmth. "Why does it have to be so damn cold in cells?" Jack mumbled, eyeing Sam who was searching for one of the two blankets that had been in there before. Finding them, Sam handed one to Jack and one to Daniel. Jack refused. " I'm not cold, you take it." Sam hesitated for a moment before wrapping the blanket around her.

"30 minutes until lights out," said a rough voice outside their cell in the corridor.

"I guess we should get some sleep," Jack commented but no one made any move to lay down on the beds. Looking at his team, Jack once again felt the overwhelming guilt that he had gotten them stuck in this situation. He plastered on a small smile. "I'll take first watch."

_A/N: I could go on rambling about different excuses to why this chapter is so late. But I won't, because I see myself as a cause rather than a victim. So, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am working on the rest right now. _


	14. Goodnight Thoughts

Goodnight Thoughts

Jack sat silently against the wall in the dim light that seemed to come from nowhere. Now that it was eerily silent, the Colonel could hear the low purring of some sort of machinery far beneath his feet. Like a motor of some sort. It was a little comforting; the sound reminded him of the quiet noise that different machines made back in the SGC. Like the air conditioning or the lights that lined the ceiling. Even though he hated those boring grey walls without any windows, he now yearned for the familiar corridors and would literally do anything to get his team back home there.

He was seated beside the door to their small cell, his hand holding a small pointy rock that he had managed to crack from a weak spot in the wall. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to knock a man out or cut through skin. That would be the only distraction they needed to escape. Jack's eyes drifted over to the two precious life-forms he was protecting. They were both sitting on the opposite wall, huddled against each other and wrapped in separate blankets to sustain warmth. They were both sleeping, by the sound of their deep and calm breathing and the peaceful expression they had on their faces. The only time either of them was truly relaxed and not having some technical or architectural jumble going through their brains was when they were sleeping. But then again Jack didn't know what they dreamt about.

Sam had her head resting on Daniel's shoulder and his head rested lightly upon hers. Jack smiled slightly at the sight and resisted the urge to throw something at Daniel's mouth which was slightly open. He didn't think Daniel would appreciate that very much. He wondered if he could go over there and grab one of the blankets and let them share one. It was actually getting rather cold inside the cell, especially since he had been sitting still for quite some time.

Getting up, he paced the width of the small cell a couple of times, regaining body heat and warming up his aching muscles. It would be mean to take one of their blankets and so he decided against it. He would get one anyway when his shift was up. When was his shift up anyway? He had no idea what time it was or how long until daybreak. There were after all no windows in the cell. He decided that in a little while he would wake up Carter, even though he enjoyed watching her sleep. But if he stared at her too much or for too long, she would probably wake up. She had that strange way of knowing when someone or something was watching her.

Feeling something sticky on his side, he glanced down to see that some blood had bled through the make-shift bandage that Carter had made. There was still no pain, it was as though the nerves had been numbed right there. Earlier he had tried poking it to see if there was any reaction. He hadn't been able to feel anything. Sam had warned him that he should still be careful since it was even more dangerous to be too active now since he wouldn't be able to feel when his wound couldn't take any more. Before he went to sleep he should probably change the bandage.

He glanced around the room once more, studying the three metal slabs which gave off a soft glow in the darkness. They looked so cold and menacing, something about them gave off the feeling that they belonged in a torture chamber. They were not very good beds, Jack knew that from experience. Especially if you had blood oozing out of your side. Daniel and Carter looked quite content on the ground with each other and a small part of him (the part that wasn't following any rules or regulations) was rather jealous of the blue-eyed archeologist. He knew that the Major wouldn't cuddle up to him like she did to Daniel; military rules and training had taught them to avoid situations like that.

"Sir, I think it's my shift now." Jack glanced over from the metal tables to Sam who was watching him with tired but aware eyes. She had made no move to change position and Jack waited a while before nodding. How long had she been awake? Long enough to know that he had been watching her? He really needed to stop doing that. Slowly, Sam slid out from Daniel's side and stood up with her blanket. Walking over to the Colonel, she handed it to him and gave him a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Thanks Carter," Jack said quietly as he took the blanket, handed her the sharp rock, and walked over to the wall. Making sure not to get too close to Daniel in case he would be claimed by his snuggling grasp, Jack slid down and wrapped the blanket around him, studying Sam for a moment longer before closing his eyes and surrendering to sleep. The thought that he was supposed to change his bandage passed through his mind but he dismissed it quickly as sleep started to overcome him. He could do that tomorrow, there would be no harm done.

Sam stood for a moment in the center of the room with the pointy rock in her grasp, glancing around to see what position would be the best to keep an eye on her team-mates and be ready if anyone, or anything, happened to appear. Deciding to follow her commanding officer's example, she walked over to the wall and slid down beside the door. She exhaled a breath of air and shifted the rock between her hands. Guard shifts were always fun and exciting, filled with lot's of time to think and come up with the worst case scenarios of what could happen if they didn't get out of the situation at hand. Oh goody.

But on the other hand it gave her an excuse to watch her team-mates; they were both so adorable when they were asleep. She noted that Daniel's mouth was hanging open and a soft snore was beginning to come from the sleeping man and the Colonel was huddled up underneath his blanket which was drawn up to his nose. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, wondering if O'Neill had actually managed to fall asleep so quickly. But then again it didn't surprise her, he was after all injured and even though he couldn't feel any pain, his body was still using up energy to heal the wound.

Her mind drifted toward the last missing member of SG-1 and she let herself dwell on that for a while. Teal'c was probably going crazy back at the SGC knowing that there was nothing he could do. Well, he would be crazy in his own Teal'c way… Teal'c always handled situations with the utmost calm attitude. And he always saw things as they were, and he didn't stray from the truth and only spoke with words that he deemed correct. Sam wondered why they hadn't heard from him or the SGC. Why hadn't they heard from anyone? Earth could have at least tried contacting the Tok'ra or the Asgaards. Her father was going to explode if he found out that she was trapped on some unknown planet. And then he would do all in his power to get her back. Hopefully.

Why had they been sent to this planet anyway? The coordinates were correct when she had entered them into the computer earlier that day, but the gate seemed to have somehow re-directed them someplace else. A gate malfunction? A computer error? Her fingers itched to get back to the SGC and figure out what was wrong. There was just a little spark of dread in her when she realized that her fate, along with the Colonel's and Daniel's, rested with the gate technicians at home. Oh boy. They better get Rodney or someone in there to help out. Even if she did hate his guts, he might be their best bet.

Without thinking about it, her hand reached up and felt her right arm where the small bump from the metal star was. Would that be there forever? It seemed risky to remove it, especially since the muscles and tissue had regenerated around it. It was most likely stuck there. If she pushed down hard enough on her skin, would the metal tip cause it to break? She decided not to test that as it sounded extremely painful and she would rather not start bleeding again and go into shock or something similar.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Sam let her body relax as she waited for her shift to be over. She predicted that the Colonel had been awake for at least four hours, much longer then she had estimated to be asleep. She wanted him to get a lot of rest so that his wound could have a chance to heal. Had he changed his bandage? She hoped so, because she wasn't about to go and check if he had. It would most likely result in him attacking her. Military training did that to you.

*** Some Time Later ***

Major Carter got up from the floor and dusted off her pants, a shiver running down her back in the process. Why did the cell have to be made out of stone? It was always so cold, especially since it was very dark in here. Nothing exciting had happened during her watch, the only thing that might be even slightly eventful would be the increasing swaying motion. It was as though they were on a boat during a stormy night.

Steadying herself against the wall, Sam took a moment to get used to the motion before making her way over to Daniel and the Colonel who still seemed to be asleep. Placing her hand gently on Daniel's shoulder, she shook it lightly, causing two confused and tired eyes to look up at her.

"My shift?" Daniel mumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes to clear them from sleep.

"Yeah," Sam said softly, helping him stand. He wobbled for a moment and Sam once again put her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Is it just me or is the whole room moving," Daniel asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Sam smiled at him in sympathy and patted him on the back lightly.

"The whole room is actually moving. I think we actually might be on a boat and its getting kind of stormy out there." She paused as Daniel sighed. "So don't worry, you're not going crazy." Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway, unwrapping himself from the blanket and then handing it to her. "Would you like me to take your shift for you?" As much as she wanted to get more sleep, Sam knew that Daniel easily got seasick with motions like these. You would think that after all these years of space travel, Daniel would have gotten used to the motions. But then again being on a boat was different then a space ship.

"No Sam, you need sleep. And I'm getting better with the whole motion sickness thing." He paused to smile reassuringly. "I'm sure I won't puke all over the place. And if I do, I'll make sure to aim it at the guards." Sam shook her head in amusement and took the blanket, wrapping it around herself. It was still slightly warm and it smelled a lot like Daniel, something that was comforting in this cold dark cell. Daniel took the rock and walked over to the exact same spot where both Sam and Jack had been sitting.

Sam watched him for a split second before sitting down beside the Colonel. She glanced at Jack and paused for a moment before she carefully leaned toward him, resting her head on his left shoulder. She sighed quietly with content ness and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her. Daniel watched the two of them for a moment with a smile on his face.


	15. Dr Trower

Dr. Trower

The commissary at the SGC was crowded with airmen and technicians who were having their lunch in peace. Well there wasn't much peace, especially since a card game was going on at the tables in a corner. Teal'c easily drowned out the voices and loud clapping from the group, having had years of practice from meditating. He was currently sitting at the very empty table that usually belonged to SG-1, the only table that wasn't occupied to the limit. Out of respect, the other teams and employees had left the table alone and had not asked Teal'c if they could join him. And it might also be because Teal'c wasn't the most talkative person on base.

The Jaffa's tray was mostly empty, spare for a half eaten bowl of red Jell-O that he was still working on and a half-empty glass of orange juice. A book was in the large man's hands, a Harry Potter book to be exact. He had started reading it after coming back to his quarters from yet another failed dialing attempt. When he had checked up on the gate room before he went to lunch, he had found that most of the computers were still locked. It was unfortunate that Major Carter was not here to assist the technicians, Teal'c was sure that everything would be fine if she was here.

So far Teal'c found the book interesting. These 'wizards' reminded him a little of the Goa'uld's but not so evil. Except He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was very evil, trying to murder a child and his family. His thoughts were interrupted as a shadow fell over the table.

"Excuse me," said a female voice. Teal'c closed his book and put it down beside his tray, looking up into the sparkling green eyes of a woman who looked to be around her thirties. "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full," she asked with a sweet smile, brushing away a strand of brown hair from her eyes. Teal'c remained silent, his face fixed in a portrait of neutrality. He did not know who this woman was, but she seemed to be no threat to him.

He gave a small incline of his head, not breaking eye-contact. Her smile brightened to a sincere one and she sat down opposite from him. She seemed to be radiating happiness and innocence, something that Teal'c found rather strange. How could someone be so filled with joy and have such sincere and meaningful smiles? They both sat in silence and Teal'c picked up his spoon and scooped a spoonful of Jell-o into his mouth. The woman was eating a salad and had an ice-tea resting on her tray. She studied Teal'c with interest for a moment and the Jaffa raised an eyebrow, his hand paused on its journey back up toward his mouth for another spoonful of Jell-o.

"I don't think we've met, my name is Dr. Alexandra Trower, but everyone calls me Alex," she said, reaching her hand across the table. Teal'c's eyebrow remained raised and he glanced at her hand briefly before returning his eyes to hers. "O-kay…" she said uneasily, retrieving her hand again. But her enthusiasm didn't seem to waver.

"I guess you're Teal'c, the General told me about you. You're the alien team member of SG-1, right?" Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

"Indeed." He said. Instead of discouraging her from asking more questions like Teal'c thought his answer would, it only seemed to brighten her interest.

"I have heard so much about you!" Alex said suddenly with excitement glowing in her green eyes. A grin adorned her lips, making her whole face shine. "I think it's amazing that there are actually other people besides us in the universe! And to think that some of them are here on Earth, like you! I'm glad that you were able to join SG-1, the team seems like such a cool group." She paused to take a breath. "I would really want to be on SG-1, or any other team for that matter, but I don't have any military training so that might not help you guys at all. But I'm smart, and Daniel wasn't part of the air force when he joined SG-1, was he?" Teal'c continued to watch her silently with a raised eyebrow. Who was this Dr. Alexandra Trower? Alex continued as though Teal'c had answered her.

"No, I didn't think so. I think Daniel is a great archeologist! He knows like seven languages or something like that, and he's kind of cute. But it's really sad that his wife was taken as a host by one of the Goa'uld's. But then he was happy again when he joined SG-1 together with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter is my hero! I mean, she's a scientist and an air force Major! How cool is that? I spent hours studying and reading her reports and I learned a lot from them. She's a very brilliant woman." Teal'c contemplated over the thought of just getting up and leaving, but he knew that would be mean and so he remained seated.

"I believe I need go see General Hammond now," Teal'c interrupted, standing and grasping his tray.

"Oh, good! I was supposed to go back to his office after lunch, so I'll go with you there. And I would probably get lost if I went alone anyway, so you can show me the way." Alex smiled brightly at him and Teal'c hesitated before bowing his head toward her. Taking his book, he started exiting the commissary, Alex following close behind. She noticed the book he was holding.

"I see that you're reading Harry Potter. That's a great book; I read all of them twice. But the book could never be realistic; magic is sort of like anti-matter or sub-space matter. But we haven't really learned how to control it so well that we can bend it to make it do whatever we wanted. It would be so cool if we could though." Alex said as she happily trotted along behind Teal'c. Teal'c still remained silent, trying to drown out her ramblings as they made their way to the General's office. Somehow, Teal'c had the feeling that he wasn't going to get rid of the doctor for quite some time.

"I'd really like to see some of your labs; I've heard they are really advanced with lots of technology. My lab back home is sort of lame, the government hasn't accepted by request for more machines and equipment. I'm really happy that I get to work here though, I'm sure I can get a lot of work done quicker and more efficient with all of the air force's gadgets. Do you guys bring back a lot of cool things through the Stargate? I remember reading a report on these wrist bands that your allies brought back. They gave Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Jackson super powers. I wish I had super powers. That would be awesome. Then I could maybe join your team because I would be really useful!" Dr. Trower reminded Teal'c of some of the Tau'ri children that he had seen on his brief visits to Earth's surface. They always seemed to be eager about everything and saw any opportunity as a chance to start a conversation.

It was with great relief that they finally reached the General's office and Teal'c knocked upon the door twice.

"Come in," the General said, abruptly ending the long line of rambling that had been coming from Dr. Trower. Teal'c welcomed the silence gratefully. Opening the door, he held it open for Alex and let her pass. She gave him a thankful smile and stepped into the room, standing to the right of the door.

"I reported back to your office just like you said I should after lunch sir," Alex said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Teal'c was very nice and offered me a seat at his table. Then he helped me find my way back here because I would have probably gotten lost in this big base. And that wouldn't be very good because then I might get in the way of someone and then I could get in trouble. I might be sent home if I got in trouble…" Alex paused with a frown on her face before wiping it off and plastering on another grin. The General wasn't able to hide his amused smile.

"I see you have already met Dr. Trower," the General said, addressing Teal'c.

"Indeed I have General," Teal'c responded, keeping his eyes on Hammond.

"He's a member of SG-1! But of course you already know that since you're the General, and the General knows everything. You-"

"Dr. Trower, if you could please be silent just for a moment?" George Hammond gave her a pointed smile.

"Call me Alex, I don't like being called Dr. Trower," Alex said quickly before shutting her mouth and pretending to lock it with an imaginary key. The General studied her for a moment, wondering how in the world she had one of the highest IQ levels in the United States.

"Dr. Trower is a scientist whom I called in to work on the issue we currently have with the Stargate. Her intelligence of the gate and its systems match that of Major Carter's and I hope that she will be able to fix our problem as soon as possible." Teal'c raised an eyebrow, glancing at Alex who was standing quietly observing the room. She had wavy brown hair that came down a little below her shoulders and was wearing jeans and a white blouse. She did not, in any way, remind Teal'c of his friend Major Carter. Not even the slightly over-excited nature of the scientist was similar to the excitement that Major Carter displayed when she had made a discovery or solved a problem.

"She believes that she has found an answer to this problem of ours." The General motioned to Alex who grinned at him briefly before turning to Teal'c.

"A couple of month's ago, SG-12 brought back an artifact that seemed of great importance. My fellow scientists and I were able to figure out that it's actually a machine that stores a large amount of information. And when I say large, I mean huge. I don't think I've ever seen so much information in one place, not even in computers. And computers store a lot of information, all the files you've ever looked through and everything you've ever clicked. And if you like surfing the internet then that means that there are a lot of clicks. And every word you type is recorded which a lot." Dr. Trower paused to take a quick breath. "Anyway, this device told about something similar that occurred to a civilization a very long time ago. Their gate kept on switching addresses and so they couldn't contact their trading partners to trade supplies and food. I'm sure you're wondering what happened to them," Alex continued, looking at Teal'c expectantly. He remained quiet. "The whole civilization died out, sadly. Then there was another file with a title that hinted that it contained information on how this could have been stopped."

"Then why have you not proceeded to fix the Stargate?" Teal'c asked. Alex smiled brightly.

"I was just getting to that part," she said as she glanced out the window into the briefing room. "The information is written in an old Goa'uld dialect that most of our scientists at area 51 don't know how to translate." Before she was able to say more, General Hammond cut her off.

"That's why she came here, because you might be able to translate some of the texts." Teal'c bowed his head slightly, acknowledging that he understood. "I want you to help Dr. Trower with whatever she needs and you are to act as her guide while she is staying here at the SGC." Teal'c glanced at Alex who was smiling brightly at him before looking back to the General again.

"I will do what I can, General Hammond," he said. George looked satisfied.

"Dismissed."

Alex and Teal'c exited out into the hallway, Alex immediately bursting out into another rambling speech.

"Wow, this is great, being able to spend time with SG-1! Well at least one of the members of SG-1, but that's still really cool! I can't wait to see the base, and I can't wait to get working. I'm sure we will have the gate fixed and your friends back home in no time!" Alex didn't pause there, but continued on her ramble. Teal'c didn't bother to listen, he just drowned out the noise. Now he missed his team more than ever.

_A/N: I had so much fun writing this, Alex is such a fun character. She reminds me of Abby from a TV show called NCIS. (Do any of you watch it?) Sorry that this is one day late, me and my friend were trying to stay up for 48 hours and my computers battery ran out.(and of course I had left the charger at home.) By the way, what is the usual posting time for chapters? I post every week (well I try) and most of the fan fictions I'm reading post a chapter every three weeks, but I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that this story is hard to follow because of the time it takes to post a new chapter. I'm just curious. ____ Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	16. Four Days

Four Days

Jack squinted against the light as the door to their cell was opened and illuminated the dark room.

"Get up. Breakfast," Perka said with a lopsided grin from where he was standing in the doorway. Jack rose, ignoring the jolting pain in his side as he made his way toward the door. He could hear Sam and Daniel following him and he glanced back briefly to study their worn faces. They had been here for four days. Or at least that's what Daniel had calculated. Four freaking days, and still there had been no word from the SGC or their allies. Jack felt deserted, especially since he still didn't have a fair idea of what was going on.

From what SG-1 had managed to gather, they were on some sort of transport that was headed toward a city. And they were slaves. That had been fairly easy to figure out. Overall, this transport seemed to hold well over a hundred passengers, ranging from men, women, and children. But there were mainly women and children, Jack and Daniel were one of maybe thirty men that were being classified as slaves. All of the Slave Guards were of course male, and they liked to take advantage of that.

"Sir, your side," Sam muttered to him as they were lead down the hallway toward the Dining Hall. Jack glanced down at his wound and winced, but not from the pain. He had taken the bandage off because it didn't hurt and the bandage was becoming dirty and he didn't want to risk infection. That plan had sort of back fired. His wound looked swollen and yellow puss oozed out with a mixture of blood. Yeah, it was really infected.

"It is fine Carter, it doesn't hurt," Jack told her, even though he clearly knew that this situation was very bad. Very, very bad. As they reached the entrance to the Slave Dining Hall, Jack glanced to the Slave Guard's room and noticed that they hadn't chosen a girl from the slave crowd yet. He shuddered. That meant that there was more of a risk that Carter might be chosen. He would not allow that, he would beat them all to a pulp if they even laid a finger on her.

They were roughly shoved toward the back of the hall which had apparently become their permanent seats. Sara glanced up as they neared and smiled brightly at Daniel who waved at her with a smile of his own. She had become one of their only friends during their time here. As the team took there seats, their eyes wandered to a black-haired boy sitting beside Sara. He looked to be around ten and his face was swollen with bruises and cut marks. His eyes studied them warily and he edged closer to Sara who carefully put her arm around him.

"This is my little brother, Samulson," she said to SG-1.

"My name is Skamp, not Samulson," the boy shot back hotly, shrugging off his sister's arm. Sara gently removed her arm but did not look angry or annoyed at the boy's outburst. Instead she looked slightly worried. Daniel studied the boy with a kind expression before introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Skamp, I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel said with a warm smile, and the boy looked at him suspiciously. He did not respond to Daniels greeting but continued to stare at him. His eyes sparkled with mistrusted fear as he tried to make up his mind about the man in front of him. Skamp's eyes were a clear aqua blue, the type of color that seemed unnatural on a child with black hair. Daniel was sort of transfixed by the boy's clear blue eyes and it wasn't until Jack cleared his throat that he broke the eye-contact. "And this is Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter," he said hastily, glancing at his two friends who also smiled and Sam gave a small reassuring wave. The boy glanced over at Jack and Sam and then averted his eyes to his lap.

"Where did he get all the bruises from," Sam asked Sara in a worried tone.

"He had been misbehaving and the guards took him away to discipline him. He's been gone for over six days until he showed up at my cell this morning looking like this." Sara rubbed Skamp's back comfortingly. "I thought he was dead," she murmured, her face once again taking on a worried expression. Daniel continued staring at Skamp, trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. Had he been one of the boys running around in the streets, or had he just seen him around the ship? Then realization dawned on him as Skamp's blue eyes once again darted up to glance at him.

"You're that boy that gave me money and helped me escape," Daniel suddenly blurted out, causing everyone in the near vicinity to glance up at him. The little boy looked surprised but gave a quick and curt nod. Sara, Sam, and Jack all looked at the two of them in confusion. "I never had time to properly thank you," Daniel said, his voice taking on a soft and caring tone.

"Apparently it didn't help very much," the boy muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. SG-1 glanced at each other and chose not to respond to the remark..

"Daniel, care to enlighten us on this new development," Jack asked with just the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. Daniel always seemed to do that; understand things that he didn't and then not explain it to him which just caused more confusion.

"When I managed to escape from the cage I was put it, I hid near an alley. Skamp was in one of the cages close by and he offered me a pouch of coins which I used to buy the outfit that made me fit in as a Slave Guard." Daniel explained what had happened.

"Ah, so this is the supplier of the tight leather pants?" Daniel shot Jack a glare which Jack happily returned with a grin as the archeologist's face turned a slight shade of pink. Sam rolled her eyes and Sara averted her gaze as she tried not to smile.

"So that's where our money went," Sara said in an understanding tone and suddenly Skamp looked up triumphantly.

"See, I told you I hadn't stolen it!" Sara ruffled his spiky hair slightly before mumbling a brief apology to her brother. There was sudden commotion as three Slave Guards started making their way through the crowd, grabbing women roughly to inspect them. Jack cursed softly under his breath and glanced at Sam who nodded and tried making herself as small as possible. Sara did the same, bowing her head down and hugging Skamp closer to her. Both Daniel and Jack sat up taller, watching cautiously as the guards made their way through the chamber. One of them roughly grabbed a girl by her hair and pulled her away from the rest of the table, causing the woman to cry out in pain as she stumbled after the Slave Guard.

Daniel began to rise but Sara quickly put her hand over his and her gentle blue eyes sought his dark blue ones.

"They'll quickly overpower you, please do not put your-self in harms way," she said quietly and quickly, glancing at Jack who was also having a hard time deciding if he should stay or run at the Slave Guard. "Both of you," Sara said a little louder and Jack muttered something under his breath, glaring as the Slave Guard dragged the girl across the hallway and into the other room.

"We should do something for her and the other girls that will most likely be taken in the future," Carter mumbled, digging her wooden spoon into the grey paste and swirling it around absent-mindedly.

"For crying-out-loud, I could teach them a thing or two about god damn respect," Jack growled as he watched the Slave Guards tease and harass the poor woman across the hallway. Sam could clearly see the helplessness and frustration in his chocolate brown eyes, and she felt the same way. Those men had no right to treat women like that.

Skamp had chosen to ignore the conversation that the adults had been having, but now his blue eyes appeared again with a slight hint of curiosity mingling with suspicion.

"Where are you guys from. You really don't seem to be from this planet, not by the way that you act and speak. Are you from one of the other planets?" Daniel glanced at Sam and Jack who looked back at him with a warning look.

"You could say so," Jack said carefully, his eyes shifting between Skamp and his sister.

"Which one are you from? I heard there are a lot of them out there, but we only get visitors from a few that are wealthy enough to afford to come here. I've seen them out on the streets sometimes, landing with their giant spaceships and then parading around the streets looking all important." Wonder had replaced most of the suspicion in the boy's eyes and Sam's interest was sparked.

"They have spaceships here," she asked. Skamp nodded.

"Yeah, tons. Though I don't know if they have any where we're going."

"We don't even know where we're going," Sara pointed out again. Skamp rolled his eyes.

"A couple of years ago these people that landed in huge golden spaceships. They were so big that they looked like floating cities! I was only little, but I still remember how they would walk down the street in these metal uniforms with weapons that shot balls of light." Sara quickly hushed him with a sharp tone.

"We do not speak of the Fakers Skamp," she scolded, causing Skamp to stick his tongue out at her.

"They were the only good thing that ever happened to that stupid city. And they promised that we wouldn't be poor anymore. But then the stupid government had to send them away," Skamp said in a sour tone. SG-1 shared shocked glances and Sara noticed this.

"What," she asked in a confused tone. Daniel looked at her and Skamp seriously.

"The people you call Fakers are actually called Goa'uld," he began, but was quickly interrupted by an outburst from Skamp.

"So you know of them?" his voice held a tone of awe and excitement. Daniel retained his serious tone and expression.

"Yes, I have met them plenty of times." Jack chuckled at this comment.

"The Goa'uld are horrible people," Sam continued, drawing closer to the table so that she could talk quieter.

"They pose as gods and enslave people to fight their battles for them. They have destroyed countless of civilizations." Daniel studied the boy who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are they really that bad," he asked quietly.

"Yes, they really are that bad," Jack said with raised eyebrows and a nod. "They've actually gotten Daniel here killed quite a few times." Skamp suddenly looked alarmed.

"They tried killing you?" His voice had taken on a guilty tone as he searched Daniel's eyes. Daniel gave him a tight smile.

"Yes, but that's not important. They are bad people and you should not look up to them." Skamp nodded his head up and down as quickly as he could, a slight shimmer of terror in his eyes. Satisfied that he had talked the boy out of liking the Goa'uld, Daniel put a sincere smile on his face before shoving another spoonful of the vile substance they had received for breakfast into his mouth. He glanced over at his two team-mates and noticed that Jack was just poking around in his food. It was of course not the most appetizing thing on the menu, but as a solider, Jack should know the importance of eating to keep strength up. Sam had noticed his lack of eating as well.

"Sir, you should probably eat that. Who knows when we'll get food again?" Jack didn't lift his eyes from the bowl but just shrugged.

"Not hungry I guess," he said nonchalantly. "But a steak would be nice…" The sudden sound of a bell ended their meal and people quickly started rising. Jack stood up and winced as pain spiraled up his side from his wound. Glancing down to his side, he glared at the infected raw area where the metal table had deeply penetrated. Ignoring the pain that was starting to come back as the pain-killers wore off, he joined the rest of his team as they walked toward the door to be escorted by the guards to their room. Perka stopped them as they neared as usual and they let the rest of the dinning hall empty before starting to make their way to the door. As they traveled down the hall, Perka suddenly burst out.

"You three seem like no threat to us, so we've decided to move you to more general quarters." The team-members glanced up in surprise.

"General quarters? I thought we already were in general quarters," Daniel said in a confused tone.

"You guys were in special quarters, the place where troublemakers and other rebels go. But you've caused no more trouble so far, so congratulations! Trust me, you'll like general quarters much better." Instead of being lead down all the way to the end of the corridor, they suddenly turned right and found themselves in another corridor. There were more passageways branching off of that one, and by the time they arrived they were thoroughly confused and lost. These doors seemed less threatening then their previous stone door. It was simply a metal door with a lock. Perka opened it and shoved the three of them roughly inside, shutting the door quickly behind them. Compared to the light corridor outside, it was very dark in the room and it took them a moment for their eyes to adjust.

"Daniel?" the sudden familiar voice of Sara reached them through the darkness, and as their eyes finally adjusted, they could make out Sara watching them in confusion. Daniel waved slightly. Suddenly more curious eyes could be made out in the darkness and as the team looked around, they realized that they were far from being alone. At least fifteen other people crowded the small room. Jack gave them all a half-hearted smile.

"Howdy folks, I guess we're you're new roommates."

_A/N: Hi guys! Had rumors of my death started circulating yet?_


	17. Demitri

Demitri

Sara toured Daniel through the dark, cramped, and human-filled quarters, introducing people as she went. Daniel smiled and offered a greeting when necessary, but his mind was mainly focusing on the horrible living conditions that these people had to share. It was dark, almost too dark to make out anything around him besides the people in his near vicinity. He could hear people coughing and children crying and there was barely enough space for a walk-way through the crowd. Suddenly Daniel found himself missing the empty stone cell with metal tables that they had been living in before.

Age didn't seem important here; there were old people and small toddlers waddling around, and plenty of children and women. Were there any men around here besides the slave guards? Almost as though someone had read his mind, a large man stepped toward him, his square jaw and light blue eyes offering nothing but suspicion and hostility. Blue eyes seemed to be common amongst these people, and Daniel filed the note away in his mind.

"Who are you," the man asked, his voice deep and strong compared to the voices of the others around them. He did not offer a greeting or an introduction, but immediately went into threat mode as soon as he laid his eyes on Daniel.

"My name is Daniel Jackson, my team and I was assigned this room as our quarters." Daniel gave the man a small smile, and Sara stepped closer to him.

"Demitri, this man is a good man. He is my friend." Daniel glanced at the woman beside him and she gave him a small smile which she returned. When Sara uttered those words, Demitri's gaze hardened and he raised his lip in a snarl. Apparently he did not like that.

"Stay out of my way and don't question what I say," he growled. "As long as you follow those two rules, you may end up being welcomed here." Annoyed by the man's attitude, Daniel was about to reply but Sara laid her hand gently on his arm and caught his gaze. A warning was clearly written in her eyes, and so Daniel decided to remain quiet.

"And you, woman, come with me." Demitri grabbed Sara's arm and yanked her away from Daniel roughly. Sara pulled her arm free and glared at the towering man.

"I can walk by myself," she said hotly, and Demitri's eyes softened and he gave a small nod. She looked at Daniel and smiled slightly at him. "If you need anything, just come find me," she said and Daniel thanked her. Watching as the two disappeared farther back into the cell, he looked around, feeling a little lost.

Jack watched as Daniel disappeared off with Sara and he glanced at Carter who was eyeing the people around her with a pained sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Damn dialing computer," he muttered suddenly, causing Sam's gaze to flicker toward him for a moment.

"I would think that it's those Construction Workers' fault. They were the one who destroyed the Stargate," she pointed out. Jack scowled.

"Well if we want to be specific, then it's the gate-builders fault since they put a gate here in the first place." Silence settled over them before Jack interrupted it again. "About that whole destroying gate thing; how in the world could they destroy the Stargate with a _rock_ when we can't even blow it up with a bomb?"

"Actually Sir, I don't think that was a rock," Sam said, walking up to stand next to him. Jack raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate. "Well since we know that it's almost impossible to destroy a Stargate, the material that destroyed the gate must have had some explosive properties or perhaps even some sort of degenerating mixture that had been put onto the gate before-hand. That would of course bring up a whole mess of problems, which would also interfere with the fact that we came out of a wormhole before the gate was, well, _smashed_." Jack sighed and grimaced.

"We can still put the Stargate back together with some superglue, right?"

"Sorry Sir, I think it'll take more than a little glue to put together a portal that transports matter to different planets throughout the universe. Although with the advancement of technology that this race has to offer, there is a small chance that they might have something to fix the gate with." Sam's blue eyes had taken on that classic sparkle they got whenever she was thinking about new unexplored technology or Jell-O. But Jack had a feeling it was the first one she was thinking about in this situation. Although some Jell-O did sound nice right now… He would even eat some blue Jell-O if that happened to be the only color he could get his hands on.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over him and he blinked a couple of times and swallowed with much difficulty as sharp jabs of pain radiated from his wound. It was suddenly like the pain-medicine he had gotten had decided to stop working completely. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he swallowed again before trying to continue the conversation.

"So what do you think went wrong with the dialing computer back home?" he asked her, his voice wavering and cracking. This did not go unnoticed by Sam who looked at him with a worried expression.

"Sir, are you alright," she asked and Jack gave her a cheeky smile.

"Peachy Carter," he replied before laying a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Although I think I'll sit down for a second," he added as his grip tightened on her shoulder in order to stay upright. It didn't work out very well and soon enough his eyes closed and he fell toward Carter who caught him with a bit of difficulty and carefully lowered him to the ground. Making sure that he was still breathing and his heart was still beating, Sam tried to make her CO regain consciousness with no success. Looking around for Daniel, she saw him standing further back into the room.

"Daniel!" The alarmed voice of Sam caused Daniel to whirl around, searching for his friend in the sea of people. He spotted her crouching on the floor supporting an unconscious Jack. Rushing over, Daniel immediately dropped down on one knee and felt Jack's forehead. It was just as he had suspected. He had a high fever, and Daniel could see his wound on his side oozing puss and blood. Why hadn't Jack paid more attention to the infected wound? Sam had her brow furrowed in worry as she gently propped the Colonel up against the wall.

"Is it the infection," she asked quietly, glancing at the curious gazes that they were gaining. Daniel nodded and shifted his position so that he was blocking Jack from a couple of the wandering eyes around them. Sam sighed in frustration and looked around, searching the crowd for a familiar face.

"We should try to find Sara. She might know someone here who could help," Daniel said and Sam got up in order to get a better view of the room. Spotting Skamp making his way over toward them, Sam gave a slight wave and stepped forward to meet him.

"Hi Sam," Skamp said, trying to give her a sincere smile but sort of failing. Sam was surprised that he had remembered her name.

"Skamp, do you know where your sister is? I need to talk to her, it's very important." Skamp nodded and told her to stay with Jack and Daniel while he fetched his sister. Soon enough, Sara came hurrying after her brother, a man trailing along behind her.

"Uhm, Daniel, who's that?" Sam whispered to Daniel as she slowly lowered herself to his eye-level, glancing slightly at Demitri.

"That's Demitri. Apparently he's the one in charge here; Sara really didn't want me to mess with him." As the group approached, Sam stood and nodded to Sara and then smiled slightly to at Demitri.

"Hello," he said, studying her with a spark of interest in his eye. Sensing that his thoughts were not very good thoughts, Sam turned and looked at Daniel, her eyes showing clearly showing the disgust at the man behind her. Daniel gave her a sympathetic glance, but turned his attention to Sara as she crouched down to study Jack. Skamp suddenly appeared beside Sam and he watched Jack curiously.

"What's wrong with him," he asked, sounding a little worried for the Colonel.

"He has an infection from a wound that he suffered earlier," Sam explained, pointing to the patch of dried blood and puss. Skamp's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Is he in trouble?" The question surprised Sam, and she grimaced.

"He will be if he doesn't get attention soon."

"Well don't worry, my sister can fix up anyone," Skamp said proudly, earning a slight grin from her sister as she heard the comment.

"Now, now, don't go telling Sam lies Skamp," his sister said softly, continuing to study Jack. Sam smiled at the boy, wondering how he ended up _here_ out of all places. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up at the towering figure of Demitri. She stood so that she could see him in the eyes and he smiled charmingly at her.

"I heard Sara call you Sam, I hope I can call you that," he said, and the possessive tone almost drooled out of his words. Sam didn't offer a smile or a nod.

"_You _can call me Major Carter," she said dryly, feeling triumphant as his smile faltered at her words.

"And I'm guessing they can call you Sam because they _own_ you?" Demitri motioned to Daniel and Jack with a deliberate smirk. Daniel heard the comment and was immediately by Sam's side, placing a calming hand on her arm. Sam's blue eyes turned into a deadly stare and she shrugged off Daniel's arm.

"_No one owns me_," she growled hotly, causing Demitri to raise his eyebrows in interest.

"You have quite a personality. I like that in a woman," he purred, and Daniel was oddly happy that Jack was unconscious right now because he knew that there would be a punch or two thrown. But he could also see and feel Sam tensing as the man in front of them tried to push the issue further, and he sensed the urgent need to calm her down before the situation got any worse.

"Sam, it's not worth it," he told her quietly, grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling with a little force to get her to back down. Sam nodded and gave Demitri a cold smile.

"Pleasure meeting you, but I'm a little busy and I'm sad to say that I can't stay and chat," she said with her gaze lingered on him for a moment before crouching down beside Jack again and placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Demitri seemed rather unfazed by Carter's cold treatment and he turned swiftly and walked away with a victorious chuckle. Sara had a worried expression on her face.

"He needs real medical attention or medicine against this inflammation or he is going to get worse," she said, carefully applying pressure on the wound which caused puss to ooze out and the Colonel to groan softly. "I could try to clean it out, but I'm afraid that without the proper clean supplies I could just make the situation worse." Silence settled over the group as Jack shifted again in his unconscious state.

"We could ask the guards if they could help. Perhaps give him some medicine that could heal the wound," Daniel suggested. Sara looked at him incredulously.

"The Slave Guards? They wouldn't help a fly," she said in an angry tone.

"One of them seems friendly enough. The one named Perka?" Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"He might be able to give us some antibiotics or something of the sort."

"The Slave Guards are just pigs, they will never help you." Sara hissed the words and the two team-members of SG-1 glanced at each other uneasily. Apparently the men in charge here really weren't liked very much by the slaves. Which was of course completely understandable, but it was surprising that no one had tried to negotiate an escape of some sort. There had to be at least _one _man onboard this boat that actually had a good heart. A sudden tremor caused all of them to stumble as cries of surprise echoed throughout the room. Red lights suddenly flashed and the room was illuminated with an eerie red glow, reminding both Daniel and Sam of the green emergency lighting the SGC had when the main power-supply got shut down.

"_Please remain calm while we solve a small ship malfunction. The problem should be solved shortly. Thank you." _The voice echoed over the ships internal PA system and the room was immediately in motion.

_A/N: Heya! Here's a chapter after a lot of waiting. And I have the next one typed up and ready to submit, I'll do that in a day or two! ^^ Don't forget to review!_


	18. Not So Itsy Bitsy Spider

Not So Itsy Bitsy Spider

"Hey, the door's open!" The sudden shout by some woman caused chaos to break out and everyone was suddenly rushing toward the door which was in the process of being pushed open by some of the woman in the room. Sara gathered Skamp close to him and waved to Demitri who was approaching them through the crowd. Thinking fast, Daniel slapped Jack's face lightly a couple of times.

"Come on Jack, wake up," he said hopefully, shaking the man's shoulders slightly. The Colonel grumbled something and squinted open his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" he slurred as he reflexively grabbed his side where the pain was coming from.

"Sir, we have to get moving, this could be our chance to escape," Sam said urgently, snaking a hand behind his back and steadying him as he tried sitting up. He automatically put his arm around her waist as both she and Daniel helped him up onto shaky feet. Letting out a cry of pain through clenched teeth, he tried not to vomit all over his team-mates and collapse again into a heap of unconscious Jack O'Neill. The three of them started hobbling toward the door which was now clearing as most of the people cleared out into the hallway and to different directions.

"Sam!" The three of them spotted Skamp as he called out to them, gesturing for them to follow his lead. He hurried over to where Sara and Demitri were waiting and the six of them started down a corridor that looked mostly deserted besides the few other people who were heading this way. As they passed doors, they could hear people from inside the rooms pounding on the metal and hoping to be let out.

"We have to help them," Sara said as they hurried along, but Demitri grabbed her hand and continued to pull her toward the end of the corridor.

"We don't have time, the guards are most likely already after all of us," he said roughly, grabbing Skamp with his other hand and speeding up into a light jog. SG-1 struggled to keep up and Daniel called out for them to wait.

"You're on your own, we can't afford to stick together; you would just slow us down," Demitri snarled as he turned a corner into another corridor. Both Sara and Skamp complained but Demitri's face did not waver, he continued on in determination.

"There's a door this way at the end of the corridor," Sam suddenly exclaimed, but Demitri had already dragged Sara and Skamp further down in the opposite direction. Daniel glanced at the door in the end of the corridor. It didn't look like all the other doors, but instead it had a large wheel that needed to be turned in order to open the door.

"Who the hell is that guy," Jack slurred through clenched teeth as his head lolled uselessly onto Daniel's shoulder.

"Later Jack," Daniel said distractingly, grunting as Jack heaved all his weight onto Sam's and his shoulders. It was evident that the Colonel was obviously having issues supporting his own weight. They managed to reach the door and Sam slipped out from under the Colonel's grip as both he and Daniel rested against a wall. She grabbed hold of the metal wheel and thrust her weight upon it, satisfied when it slowly grinded to the side. She pulled harder and the lock clicked open. Heaving the door open, a gust of cold air threatened to knock her off her feet. She managed to hang on to the door and regain her balance as air whipped through the opening and howled down the corridor. Squinting, she stuck her head through the opening and remained frozen in place at what she saw.

"Sam, what's out there," Daniel yelled over the sound of the howling wind, struggling to remain standing while still supporting the now half-conscious Colonel. Sam squinted her eyes as cold sea-water attacked her with freezing ocean spray.

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing," she shouted back, turning toward Daniel with the look of utter defeat in her features. Daniel carefully slid Jack down so that he was sitting against the wall before he joined Sam in looking out through the door. As far as the eye could see, dark clouds tumbled through-out the sky and rain whisked down while thunder and lightning battered the sea. The waves were massive, bigger than any waves they had ever witnessed back at Earth, and they crashed against the ship with such force that it was surprising that the ship wasn't breaking into two. But then again maybe that was what was happening, they just didn't know it yet.

"I think we're screwed," Daniel shouted, clutching onto the doorframe a little harder as the ship jolted with the raging sea. He was already thoroughly drenched down through his skin to his bone and the howling winds were not making it any better. Glancing down, Daniel had to take a step back and steady his dizzy head and churning stomach. They were at least half a mile up from the roaring sea, and there was nothing but the door frame between them and certain death. He had never _heard _of a ship that was this large, and he had a hard time picturing what the ship would look like. It would easily be bigger than a couple of cruise-liners combined, especially if they were only on one of the lower decks.

The ship shuttered again and Sam's hold slipped as she struggled to hang on. For a moment her expression faltered to one of brief fear as her foot connected with nothing and winds buffeted her face as gravity decided to let her leg lead the way. Scrambling to get her foot back inside, she hoped her foot had a good enough resistance to push back against the edge of the door. She let out a yelp of surprise as the slippery floor only aided in the sudden catastrophic fall and her foot slipped over the edge.

Flailing for something to hold on to, she saw Daniel reach out just in time for her to grab his arm. Holding on for dear life with her leg dangling of the side of the ship, Sam tried to heave herself up but only ended up slipping her other foot off the edge as well. Cursing loudly, Daniel grabbed a hold of her arm with both hands and pulled with all his might, muttering curse words as Sam finally managed to get back over the edge. Both of them collapsed inside breathing heavily from the sudden excitement. Sam scooted further away from the door, trying to calm her shaking hands.

"Why does shit like this always happen to us?" Sam's choice of harsh words caused Daniel to chuckle humorlessly.

"How about we close the door before Jack somehow manages to magically slip off the edge," Daniel supplied and Sam shot him a warning glance.

"Don't jinx it or anything," she grumbled, getting up on shaky legs and grabbing a hold of the door to close it. She was shivering now from the cold and the howling wind was starting to give her a headache. Maybe opening the door hadn't been such a good idea. Just as the door was about to close, something suddenly stopped the door from shutting. Frowning, Sam pushed harder but was suddenly caught off balance as something large and hairy with a giant claw at the end wriggled its way through the open door.

"What the-" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence before the claw snatched a hold of her calf. It gave a tug and Sam jerked toward the crack in the door, grunting in pain and trying to pull her leg loose from the sudden attacker. She started sliding toward the door which was now being forced open by another giant claw-arm. Daniel rammed himself against the door, trying to crush whatever was grabbing Sam in hope that it would let go. Sam clutched onto the wheel of the door for dear life as a violent tug threatened to nearly pull her leg out of place.

"Sam!" Daniel's startled cry did nothing to ease the pressure off of her leg as the creature thing clamped down harder in effort to drag its prey out the door. Sam kicked her legs violently as she tried to free herself from the grasp of the claw.

"Daniel, get this damn thing off my foot," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut as her wet hands started slipping off of the moist door. She really wished that she could be home on Earth taking a hot shower or working on some machine in her lab. She did so not want to be eaten by a giant crab-spider-thing. Daniel kicked and punched at the giant claw; he really did not have any better alternative right now. When that didn't work, he tried prying open the massive black things which didn't seem to have much effect either. Looking up into Sam's face, he saw it twist into pain as the claw pulled harder.

"Sam…" Frustration and desperation was so easily distinguishable in his voice and he let out a panicked whine which sounded much like a dog. He studied her for a brief second with a pained expression before going back to kicking and trying to push the door shut. He was not going to lose his friend to a crab. Not to a damn crab. He was not going to lose either of his friends right now, because they needed to get out of this situation. They always did, there was no way that it was going to end now just like that.

"MOVE!" The cry came from down the hall, and Daniel turned just in time to see Parka aim a gun at him. Throwing himself to the side, he just managed to avoid a wave of bullets as they thundered into the giant claw and caused a screeching pain to come from the owner outside. It immediately retreated its claw and let go of Sam, causing her to fall unceremoniously to the ground. Not hesitating, Parka ran up to the door, threw it up, and continued firing rounds aimed down toward the water. He then quickly slung the gun aside and pushed the door closed, turning the wheel and securing it. Silence settled over the corridor, only broken by the heavy breathing of the three wet people.

"That was one hell-of-a crab," Perka burst out suddenly with a deep laugh that echoed through the corridor. Both Sam and Daniel looked at him with wide incredulous eyes.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Daniel spat out. "You thought that was fun?" Parka laughed.

"I haven't had that much action since I had to hunt down a wild boar last spring," he said with a chuckle, wiping his brow and going over to pick up his gun. Sam winced and gingerly touched her ankle. Daniel was beside her in an instance, his shaky hands carefully pulling up her pant leg to inspect the damage.

"It's not broken," Sam said as she allowed Daniel to prod it gently. A moan from Jack caused both of them to quickly appear by his side. His eyes flickered under his eyelids and his skin was a pale clammy white. When Sam felt for a pulse she realized to her dismay that it was weak and irregular. A sudden thud against metal caught their attention as something hit the metal door from outside. The sound continued, and a frustrated screech came from outside

"What are those things," Daniel asked, glancing at Perka who aimed his gun at the door.

"Arachnid Crabs," he said simply with a shrug, swiveling his gun toward the three team-members instead. "Now you two should step away from him unless you want me to blast your head off," he added with a slight grin. Sam and Daniel remained in their current position, but Daniel put his hands up in front of him as a sign of weakness.

"We won't do anything threatening; we just want to make sure Jack is okay." Perka slowly walked up and kicked Jack's foot which offered no response except for two glares from the other two members of SG-1.

"What's wrong with him?" Perka asked, his voice holding a tone of weary suspicion.

"His wound has become infected and he needs medical attention right away or he will die," Sam said curtly. Perka snorted.

"Fine then, it seems like your ankle needs some help too. Pick 'em up and let's head to the upper decks for some medical crap. Then we'll figure out your punishment." Both Daniel and Sam looked alarmed.

"Punishment?" Daniel's voice sounded confused. Perka chuckled.

"What, did you think that you could just waltz out of your room and not expect to get in trouble?"

"The doors opened," Sam said quickly.

"Those damn crabs managed to get into one of the lower decks and were messing with the wiring in their attempt to get to the ship's engineer. " Perka gestured at Jack.

"We gonna be heading up or are ya gonna let your friend here die?" Daniel crouched down and got one of Jack's arms around his shoulder while Sam had some difficulty getting his other arm around her. She stood and winced in pain as pressure was applied to her ankle.

"Are you sure that it's not broken," Daniel asked, the question both asking if she was alright and if she would be able to manage.

"I'm fine," she said flatly, concentrating on taking a couple of steps forward without tripping. Perka took up spot behind them and pressed a gun briefly into Daniel's lower back.

"Go, that way," he motioned down the corridor and Daniel willingly obeyed. Damn Jack was heavy.

"So how are we exactly being punished," Daniel asked. He was kind of sick of all this punishing stuff. They really needed to get some new tactics in this world.

"Well usually we would just feed you to the Arachnid Crabs, but since you already seemed to have survived them moderately well I'm sure they'll think up some other punishment for ya. "

"Oh joy," Sam muttered as they continued down the hall.


End file.
